Metodo Cientifico
by mimichanMC
Summary: Meimi y Daiki han sido invitados a un experimento del gobierno, pasar 5 ias solos actuando como marido y mujer a cambio de una beca. ¿saldran vivos de esto? Dedicado a mi amiga Sango.
1. Prologo

Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pe

_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mi aunque lo que diera por poder tener aunque sean los ojitos de Daiki Ahaaa vv….aclarado esto aquí vamos._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Método Científico**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Prologo: **_

_**Planteamiento**_

¿Por qué tengo que tengo que hacer este trabajo contigo? – dijo la chica mirando con ira al joven que iba a su lado – ¡De entre todas las personas del mundo!, ¿Por qué contigo?

¡Ah! – le respondió en el mismo tono irascible que su compañera – yo soy el que debería quejarse por hacer este trabajo contigo, no había una peor manera de echar a perder mis vacaciones

Los dos chicos siguieron bajando las escaleras sin dirigirse de nuevo la palabra. Era verdad, de entre todas las personas del mundo que hubieran tenido que pasar por aquella experiencia, ellos dos eran las más extrañas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Una algarabía especial estaba estacionada en el salón de clases ese medio día, desde el inicio, todos habían estado platicando de los planes para esas vacaciones de invierno, de las fiestas de año nuevo, de las visitas a los familiares lejanos, de ir a la playa o al esquiar, todos tenían planes para esa feliz temporada de descanso, contaban solo los minutos para la clase terminara, y justo cuando faltaban 20 minutos, la maestra llamó la atención de todos.

Muy bien chicos – dijo la profesora y el desorden se calmo un poco – hoy es su ultimo día de clases – todos vitorearon en o alto y ella solo sonrió con tranquilidad – pero… - un aullido de decepción salio de la boca de todos los alumnos (vamos ese "pero…" lo hemos oído todos alguna vez en alguna situación, vaya que si decepciona) – tengo que darles un anuncio importante.

La profesora se levantó de su escritorio y empezó a pasearse delante de los alumnos lo que puso un poco nerviosos a los mismos.

Como todos ustedes saben hace un par de días, tuvimos una reunión con sus padres (ah, siempre odie esas reuniones, especialmente cuando iba en la secundaria, no importa si ya pasaron 10 años, mi reacción sigue siendo la misma) donde se discutió un asunto importante. Una agencia gubernamental ha iniciado un experimento al que hemos sido invitados (turururu turururu esto me sonó casi a expedientes secretos X… bueno ya, ya me dejó de entrometer.)

Todos empezaron a mirarse unos a otros confundidos, que tenía que ver un experimento de gobierno, sus papas y ellos al mismo tiempo, eso no sonaba nada bien.

También recordaran que desde hace semanas hemos estado estudiando un poco sobre algunas investigaciones de matrimonio entre adolescentes en las clases de orientación. Pues bien, el propósito de ese estudio viene justamente del experimento de gobierno, nuestra escuela ha sido escogida con varias otras de todo Japón para participar. Dos de ustedes participaran en una especie de campamento donde tendrán que experimentar una relación de matrimonio durante una semana (corte a toda la clase con cara de ojiva… ¿Qué es una ojiva? No me pregunten, lo estudie hace más de 3 años y aun en ese entonces no lo entendí) experimentaran de cerca lo que es una relación de matrimonio con chicos de su edad, y cuando regresemos de vacaciones, realmente nos gustaría que nos compartieran su experiencia.

Los murmullos empezaron en el salón de clase "¿Qué loco habrá inventado eso" "¿A quienes habrán elegido?" "¿Será que los del gobierno ven muchos _reality show_?" (No se si los del gobierno lo hacen, pero yo he visto más de cinco en mi vida y creo que me han afectado un poco sobre todo _La casa de los dibujos _ y después de un ataque así una suele escribir cosas muy extrañas, bueno regresemos a la historia)

Así que durante la reunión sus padres han tomado una decisión, muchos no dieron su permiso, otros argumentaron que saldrían de vacaciones desde la primera semana de vacaciones, así que aunque la elección no fue nada simple, los alumnos que irán son estos…

En el salón lo único que hacía falta era el redoble de un tambor, la tensión se cernía sobre todos los alumnos, la expectación por saber si serian uno de los elegidos. La profesora tomó una carpeta, la abrió, y leyó los dos nombres.

**Haneoka Meimi y Asuka Jr. Daiki**

¡¡**QUEEE**!! – exclamaron los dos chicos casi saltando de sus lugares.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

No creas que me hace feliz – dijo saliendo de su mutismo la hermosa chica de ojos celestes – no lo haría de no ser por la beca que ofrecen a los participantes.

Pues yo no estoy saltando de gusto tampoco – le repeló el chico a su lado – créeme de entre todas las personas en el mundo para vivir mi vida, una chiquilla odiosa como tu sería a la ultima que escogería.

Lo mismo digo – se defendió la chica – creedme si fueras el único hombre sobre la tierra, ten por seguro que se perdería la especie antes de tener que vivir contigo.

Lo mismo digo.

En medio de su discusión, llegaron al final de las escaleras, y se miraron una última vez.

Esta locura no empieza hasta mañana, así que no creo que necesite verte hasta ese entonces – dijo la chica con altanería – así que, adiós.

Adiós – dijo con el mismo tono.

Sin decir más se dieron la espalda y cada uno se dirigió a su propia casa, tenían un asunto muy importante que resolver con las personas que los habían metido en esa chifladura. Sus padres.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Y en su casa… de ambos

¿Y entonces por que tienes una foto suya en tu cuarto? – preguntó con curiosidad se padre/madre.

¡¡QUEEE!! – casi chilló el/la adolescente.

–

No pensé que él te cayera tan mal, además el proyecto luce tan interesante – dijo con una expresión apacible.

Pero mamá – replicó la jovencita con la mujer bebiendo té helado en la sala – lo estoy golpeando con una escoba.

Si, pero si no te agradara ni un poco no creo que hubieras conservado una foto con él, lucían tan divertidos – dijo y dejó el vaso de té en la mesa del café – además la beca creo que te sería muy útil hija, puede ser muy emocionante.

Pero mamá… - quiso replicar Meimi

Además sería la oportunidad de limar asperezas con ese joven – miro a su hija con aire de complicidad – si son tan buenos amigos esto los unirá aun más.

¿Amigos? – dijo Meimi como si le hubieran dicho que en medio de la frente tenía un cuerno y le salieran escamas verdes cada tercer día – Mamá lo estoy golpeando con una escoba.

–

Yo… - el Joven detective se sonrojó con fuerza sin poder evitarlo, no se suponía que su padre supiera que él tenía esa fotografía, de hecho no se suponía que ningún ser sobre la faz de la tierra lo supiera

Y muy bien guardada por cierto – dijo dándole una larga bocanada al cigarrillo que parecía tener siempre en la boca - si tanto te gusta esta sería una buena oportunidad de conocerse y saber si podría resultar algo.

¿Algo…? ¿Con ella…? ¿Con Haneoka? – pregunto como si le acabara de preguntar la razón de la extinción del pájaro Dodo de la tierra – papá tu estas loco, ella es detestable lo la soporto.

Extraña cosa que tengas una fotografía en tu habitación de una chica que no te gusta, - dijo con una sonrisa burlona – ¿No suele ser al revés?

Daiki lo miró así con ira, ni el mismo sabía el motivo por el cual habían guardado esa fotografía, se habían convencido que por que habían sido en su momento una pieza de evidencia en el caso de St. Tail, pero no se engañaba ni el mismo.

Me niego a hacerlo – dijo cruzándose de brazos, negándose a dar cualquier explicación.

¡Oh eso si que no! – se puso enérgico su papá en la conversación – la beca te será muy útil en el futuro, además el alcalde se ha enterado ya de la solicitud del gobierno, y esta encantado con eso, si la rechazas el alcalde se enterara enseguida y no creo qua hacerlo enojar te convenga.

La ecuación simple de lo que gobernaba brillo en el pizarrón limpio de su conciencia. Alcalde caso St. Tail, tan simple como eso.

Esta bien, lo haré – dijo derrotado viendo la sonrisa satisfecha de su padre.

–

Está bien lo haré – dijo la chica con un profundo mohín.

Ya veras que te divertirás mucho hija – dijo con entusiasmo su mamá.

Si mamá.

La chica dejó a su mamá con su tranquila sonrisa en la sala y fue a su habitación, tenía que armar su maleta para vivir 5 días con su mayor enemigo y su futuro esposo.

_Fin prologo_

_26 de Agosto de 2007_

_12:04 PM_


	2. Capitulo 1

Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa

_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa. En serio la adoro solo por haber hecho esta serie, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado el punto aquí vamos_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Método Científico**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_**Marco Teórico**_

__

Lunes

Día 1

Así a la mañana siguiente un automóvil con un logotipo gubernamental paso por los dos chicos a sus casa, ambos solo se habían mirado una vez y cada uno había atendió a una ventanilla sin decir palabra.

El trayecto no fue largo, solo salieron de los suburbios de la cuidad para adentrarse en la carretera, en cosa de 20 min., de viaje, dieron una vuelta en una recodo escondido y no muy lejos empezó a deslumbrarse el sitio al que iban.

Había lo que parecía ser un campamento, había pequeñas casa de tejados blancos esparcidos por todo el lugar, había también parques para niños, y algunas explanadas, más adelante había un edificio mucho más grande también blanco donde en la azotea parecía haber antenas parabólicas. El automóvil siguió andando hasta llegar a la entrada un guardia estaba esperando allí.

- Somos los numero 17 – dijo el conductor.

- Si, adelante.

El guardia abrió la reja y el automóvil entró, los llevó por un pequeño sendero, donde podían ver las otras casas, todas eran iguales, pequeñas con un pequeño jardín y cuadradas color blanco con un estilo occidental. No anduvieron demasiada cuando el automóvil se detuvo en una puerta, Meimi y Daiki bajaron, tenían el numero 17 y en la entrada había la placa de Meimi y Daiki Asuka.

"¿Por qué he de ser yo quien lleve su apellido?" se preguntó Meimi en ese mismo instante. "Bueno es lo natural después de todo, él es tu esposo" Casi podía escuchar a su conciencia, que misteriosamente tenía una voz muy parecida a la de Seira.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa los llevaron dentro, adentro los esperaban ya, una joven mujer de cabello castaño y dos asistentes.

- Haneoka Meimi y Asuka Jr. Daiki – pregunto la joven mujer consultando una carpeta en sus manos - ¿cierto?

- Si, somos nosotros – respondió Daiki dejando su maleta en la sala.

- Bienvenidos – dijo cordialmente – yo soy la doctora Tsukino Miho, soy la encargada de ustedes dos en el experimento, les agradecemos muchos que hayan aceptado participar.

Ambos solo dieron una sonrisa nerviosa, decir "es un placer" habría sido una horrible mentira.

- Bien les explicare la primera parte del experimento – dijo mientras los asientes le extendían un par de carpetas y tomaban sus maletas – dentro de esta investigación nos apegaremos al método científico, que esta constituido en diferentes etapas que tendrás que ir atravesando, la primera será el marco teórico, necesitamos que llenen estas hojas de información – dijo entregándoles una carpeta a cada uno – son preguntas básicas de su persona además de un cuestionario basado en las interrogantes de la investigación, los cuestionarios los aplicaran uno al otro, así podrán conocerse un poco mejor y la convivencia podrá hacerse más relajada, ustedes dos son…

Meimi volteo a ver a Daiki, que se supone debía responder "Oh, este atolondrado es el detective que me sigue por todos lados sin poder atraparme". Daiki le dedicó una mirada similar pensando "Ella es la persona que pareciera el mayor placer de su vida es hacerme la vida miserable"

- Somos compañeros de aula – respondió por fin Meimi, eso era lo mejor que podía decir de él.

- Oh ya veo, lo que pasa es que tenemos muchos tipos de pareja en la investigación, desde extraños, hasta matrimonios reales, esta bien. En ese caso, el cuestionario les será de mucha utilidad, por favor respondan con la mayor sinceridad posible y tan claramente como puedan, si tienen alguna duda pueden consultarla conmigo. Ahora sigo, toda la casa esta bajo un circuito cerrado de vigilancia y comunicación, hay cámaras y micrófonos escondidos en todos lados a excepción de este - la joven mujer apunto a una cámara que había en una esquina de la sala – por esa cámara podrán comunicarse con nosotros, estaremos las 24 horas del día sintonizándolos, disculpen que no les diga en que lugares están las cámaras, pero es para que no se sientan nerviosos, no se preocupen, no hay ninguna en el baño o en el vestidor. La casa tiene una sala, una cocina comedor, un baño, una pequeña biblioteca donde encontraran todo el material didáctico de la investigación que necesitan por si tiene alguna duda, y una recamara. ¿Alguna duda?

- No – respondieron juntos.

- Bueno en ese caso por el momento es todo – dijo mientras sus asientes regresaban ya de la habitación y salían fuera – les deseo mucha suerte.

Diciendo esto último les dio la mano y se despidió saliendo de la casa, dejando a los dos chicos solos.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró y el silencio llenó la casa los dos se voltearon a ver, la decisión parecía haber sido fácil el día anterior, pero ahora, solo sabían que no lo sería.

¿Sobrevivirían? Dos personas que no podían estar juntas en la misma aula de estudio sin tener una pelea un solo día, podían salir vivos de allí después de 5.

- La casa es… linda – dijo Meimi rompiendo el silencio.

- Si – respondió él con calma – aun así es un poco pequeña ¿No te parece? Casi parece prefabricada.

- Si pero… supongo que así son las casa de los recién casados.

Meimi miró con atención sus zapatos color rosa, no sabía que más decir, la verdad estaba más nerviosa de lo que previo que estaría.

- Haneoka – la llamó de pronto Daiki.

- Hai – respondio casi con un brinco.

- ¿Quieres ganar esa beca con creses?

- Si – dijo tímidamente ¿Qué significaba ganarla con creses?

- Entonces hay que intentarlo… supongo que puede ser divertido, si lo hacemos bien – dijo llevando sus manos a su nuca como siempre hacia cuando no quería hablar directamente con una persona, era un habito tan común que Meimi pudo reconocerlo después de un tiempo – se que no vamos a ser la mejor pareja del experimento pero quizás podríamos ser una buena pareja… de amigos.

- Bueno – dijo con el animo un poco renovado – pararemos una semana horrible si discutimos todo el tiempo como lo hacemos siempre, una cosa es hacerlo 8 horas al día, pero 24 sería demasiado.

- Supongo que si – dijo bajando sus manos y yendo donde ella, la miró con amabilidad – además esto podría ser divertido, tú sabes sería casi como… entrenar.

- Si – dijo un poco sonrojada por su atención en ella, nunca había manejado muy bien eso – supongo que si.

- Ok, entonces, al menos por esta semana, tengamos un descanso – dijo y le extendió una mano – ¿tregua?

- Tregua – dijo animada tomando su mano.

- Bien – dijo soltando su mano – entonces Haneoka.

- Solo dime Meimi – lo interrumpió – supongo que no seguirás llamando a tu esposa por su apellido ¿O si?

- Supongo que no – dijo rascándose un momento la cabeza – en ese caso supongo que tu debes llamarme Daiki. Instalémonos

Así los dos jóvenes mucho más animados empezaron a recorrer la casa, la cocina era pequeña pero más que suficiente para los dos, la despensa estaba llena, los frascos no tenían ninguna etiqueta, lo que era extraño pero todos decían en pequeñas inscripciones lo que contenía, la biblioteca era solo un librero con varios libros que ya habían revisado en el colegio y el baño era limpio y cómodo, con toallas suficientes para los dos, toda la casa aunque compacta era cómoda y fresca. El único cuarto en el que hubo un problema fue la habitación.

No es que fuera una mala habitación, al contrario, quizás era el cuarto más bonito, había un amplio closet donde su ropa ya estaba ordenada y fuera un lado para ella y otro para él, una luna donde habían puesto sus artículos de aseo personal, un banco frente a ella, dos buros donde había sencillas lámparas con campanas claras, había incuso una bonita litografía con un dibujo que un pintor famoso, no podía reconocer el estilo lleno de puntos, pero sabía que era famoso, y la cama.

- ¿Por qué… - susurró suavemente Daiki.

- …hay una sola cama? – terminó por él Meimi.

Los dos hicos se habían quedado en extremos separados del cuarto mirando la amplia cama, era de un colchón matrimonial, con colchas color canela y varios cojines blancos y marrones oscuros que combinaban bien con el cubrecama.

- ¿Pero que se proponen? – dijo en voz alta Daiki.

- Esto es… demasiado – dijo para si misma Meimi – no pueden esperar que durmamos en la misma cama.

Después ambos guardaron silencio "bueno Meimi, en realidad ¿Qué tipo de recién casados duerme en cama separadas por las noches?" reflexionó "en realidad ¿Que clase de recién casados en realidad… duerme?"

Pareciera que la idea había atravesado por la cabeza de los dos al mismo tiempo pues los adornó un rubor considerable.

- Yo dormiré en la sala – dijo Daiki con un poco de violencia – por muy bien que queramos hacer este experimento no dormiré contigo

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – dijo un poco ofendida, lo había dicho de tan mala manera. Como si tuviera pulgas o algún bicho infecciono que pudiera transmitirle – ¿Por qué iba yo a querer dormir con un mocoso odioso como tú?

- Oh vamos Haneoka.

Se miraron con violencia, "¿Mocoso odioso?" "¿Haneoka?" sin darse cuenta empezaron a reír quedamente, y la risa fue subiendo de tono poco a poco.

- Como quieras Daiki – dijo ella calmándose poco a poco – aun así la cama es muy amplia no se cual sería el problema de dormir los dos en ella – dijo recalcando que solo dormirían, no juntos, si no los dos en ella – ¿Tienes hambre? - dijo para zanjar el asunto – yo no pude desayunarme en la mañana y la verdad estoy un poco hambrienta.

- Si – dijo dando tregua – yo tampoco pude tomar nada.

- En ese caso – dijo y fue donde estaba él y enganchó su brazo con el suyo – vamos a preparar algo de desayunar, anata.

El apelativo trajo una risa escandalosa a la boca de Daiki y a la de ella también, y juntos avanzaron a la cocina.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La mañana paso rápido, antes de darse cuanta eran ya las 12 del día cuando habían terminado de desayunar, y habían lavado la loza, decidieron que lo mejor era comenzar con el cuestionario cuanto antes.

Las primeras preguntas habían sido fáciles, no era nada que uno desconociera del otro, los integrantes de su familia, su escolaridad, edad, etc. Fue cundo llegaron a las preguntas "problema – objeto de investigación" que las cosas se pusieron un poquito complicadas.

Meimi tenía la pluma balanceándose de un extremo a otro entre su pulgar y su índice, mientras Daiki hacia salir y entrar la punta del bolígrafo con el botón en el extremo. Fue Meimi quien rompió el silencio.

- Si nos quedamos callados, tardaremos días en este cuestionario.

- Lo se – dijo dejando por fin la punta del bolígrafo fuera – ¿Empiezas tú?

- Bien.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas en tu esposo?

- Bueno… - dijo con un profundo suspiro – busco a alguien que comprenda que a veces tengo que mentir – Daiki la miró intrigado y ella enterró su ojos en el piso – es decir que comprenda que a veces no soy perfecta, ni siquiera una buena persona, pero que de todos modos este allí a mi lado. Alguien que pueda protegerme y que al mismo tiempo no deba ocultarme de él – después de todo, así es como había funcionado tan bien el matrimonio de sus padres, su papá no había juzgado a su madre, al contrario la había apoyado "deseo alguien que me esconda en una montaña de rosas cuando la policía me persiga" quiso agregar pero no pudo – supongo que solo quiero que este conmigo a pesar de todo.

Hubo un momento de silencio "Solo deseo una persona que pueda entender todas las personas que soy"

- Y que me ame – dijo de pronto como si lo hubiera olvidado – si, que me ame. Y tú ¿Qué es lo que buscas en tu esposa?

- Supongo que lo que busco en la mayoría de las personas… que sea un reto – ahora fue el turno de Meimi de mirarlo intrigada – es decir no me veo al lado de una persona como Lina, que siempre quiere complacerme en todo, nunca me casaría con una chica como ella, busco alguien que siempre me haga dar más de mi mismo, que nunca me haga las cosas fáciles para poder pelear por ellas, pero también que me ayude. Alguien con quien poder divertirme, y enojarme, alguien con quien sea fácil tener una sonrisa… y que me ame.

Los dos chicos miraron los cuestionarios y apuntaron todo lo dicho. ¿Encontrarían un día alguien así? Esperaban que si, deseo uno para el otro en silencio.

- ¿Cuál es tu definición de matrimonio? Pregunto Meimi antes de poder pensar en otra cosa.

- Veamos – lo pensó por unos segundos antes de responder – es la unión de dos personas que deciden tener una vida juntos, que tienen ideales y sueños que desean compartir, no tienen que ser los mismos, pero si ayudarse uno al otro para conseguirlos. Además de todo lo social, vivienda, economía, procreación, todas esas cosas y que me dices tú ¿Cuál es tu definición de matrimonio?

- Bueno – dijo un poco sonrojada – supongo que yo soy más romántica. Pero para mi es cuando dos personas se dan cuenta de que quieren estar las dos siempre juntas, comen juntos, hacen sus deberes juntos, y cuando están separados siempre se están buscando, y de pronto deciden quedarse siempre juntos, así se crea un matrimonio y así tienes todo lo que deseas, apoyo, confianza, familia, todas las cosas que los esposos se prometen en el altar y que pueden tener para siempre si se esfuerzan por ello – hizo una pausa, sentía la cara muy caliente, nunca habían hablado de algo como eso con nadie y al ultima persona a la que había imaginado decírselo era justo a la que tenía enfrente – y todo lo demás discusiones, gastos, problemas, todas esas cosas que son más fáciles de solucionar entre dos personas.

Daiki no respondió, solo escribió lo que ella había dicho pero… había sido singularmente… bueno… agradable lo que había dicho, eran el tipo de cosas que si las personas podían lograr los haría felices, si lo lograba ella sería feliz y se encontró realmente deseando que lo encontrara.

La próxima pregunta los dejó de nuevo callados, Daiki tragó antes de poder preguntar.

- ¿Conoces a alguien que reunía los requisitos?

- Bueno… - Meimi se sonrojó, ¿Qué decir…? que lo tenía enfrente – si.

- ¿Quién? Preguntó repentinamente ansioso

- Mi padre – dijo con una sonrisa.

Daiki no pudo si no soltar una risa divertida, cierto, ella había dicho ya antes que deseaba alguien como su padre.

- Dado que eso sería muy complicado supongo que la respuesta es no – dijo anotándolo – a propósito mi respuesta también es no. – y avanzó con la siguiente pregunta – ¿Cuál es el principal problema que pude enfrentar tu matrimonio?

- Que no pueda ver quien soy yo – dijo con cierto aire melancólico – es decir que no pueda aceptarme tal como soy con lo bueno y lo malo. ¿Y tú?

- Creo que solo uno. Que me mienta, no me gusta la mentira, todo lo demás tiene arreglo o se puede pasar por alto, pero la sinceridad, cuando se pierde, se pierde todo lo demás.

- Ya veo – dijo con cierta tristeza, eso al dejaba descalificada antes de empezar.

Preguntas más sencillas vinieron, ¿Cuántos hijos deseaban tener? ¿Donde les gustaría radicar? ¿Cómo distribuirían los gastos? Etc.

- 85 y última – anuncio Meimi triunfante - ¿Cuál es el ingrediente más importante en el matrimonio?

Daiki se sonrojó un poco antes de responder.

- El amor.

- El amor – repitió ella – yo también pienso lo mismo.

Ambos respondieron el cuestionario y lo pusieron sobre la mesa, el sol había empezado ya a caer cuando habían terminado, no tenían idea que les tomaría tanto tiempo.

- ¿Estás tan hambriento como yo? – pregunto Meimi rompiendo el silencio.

- En realidad si – dijo más relajado.

- En ese caso comamos algo, esta vez tú cocinas y yo lavo la loza.

- Pero, yo no se cocinar – bueno al menos no muy bien, su especialidad eran los huevos fritos.

- Pues en ese caso, si quieres ser mi esposo deberás aprender a hacerlo – dijo con una sonrisa luminosa.

- En ese caso quiero el divorcio.

El comentario había sido tan espontáneo que ambos soltaron una carcajada divertida y de nuevo se dirigieron a la cocina.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Había un farol en la calle que iluminaba parte de la habitación esa noche, las luces tenían rato apagadas y después de toda la actividad de ese día lo más lógico es que cayeran rendidos en al cama a dormir, pero no. Meimi estaba perfectamente despierta mirando las luces reflejadas e el techo de la habitación, todo lo que se oía en la habitación era la respiración de Daiki cerca. Demasiado cerca.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Habían terminado de comer y habían encendido una pequeña TV en la sala y hablaban de los programas cuando llamaron la puerta y allí estaba de nuevo la investigadora que llegaba a recoger los cuestionarios.

- Me alegro que no hayan tenido grandes problemas al responder a las preguntas – dijo mientras los dos le entregaban las hojas – se que no es fácil decirle a otra persona cosas tan intimas, pero después de todo de esto se trata el matrimonio, analizaremos esto con cuidado y mañana les devolveremos los resultados para que puedan formular su hipótesis.

- Bien. Respondieron los dos.

Como parecía no haber nada más que decir, la acompañaron hasta la entrada de la casa, ya casi era hora de dormir.

- A propósito, casi lo olvido – dijo cuando ya se estaba despidiendo – se que es complicado para ustedes por que no son una pareja verdadera pero deben dormir en la misma habitación, no importa cual si en la recamara o en la sala incluso en al cocina, pero deben estar los dos juntos en la misma alcoba – dijo con una sonrisa afable – que descansen.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: End Flash Back:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Eso ultimo debió ser una mala broma – dijo aporreando la almohada.

- Aun estas despierta.

El sonido de la voz del joven casi la asustó de nuevo, habían pasado ya un par de horas desde que se habían recostado, se supone que debía estar dormido, a no ser que estuviera muy incomodo.

- Si, no puedo dormir.

Guardó silencio de nuevo. Meimi había tomado la cama y Daiki había decidido dormir en el suelo, no debía estar cómodo después de todo, él también como ella era católico, de hecho la mayoría de la gente en Seika lo era y había sido muy implantado el estilo occidental de vida, ella también dormía en una cama y no en un futon como muchas otras personas. Miró toda la cama de nuevo, era amplia, ella ocupaba apenas una cuarta parte, ella no era inquieta para dormir, y él… bueno la única ocasión que lo había visto dormido no parecía ser demasiado intranquilo. Y tenía un sueño profundo, lo suficiente para haber escrito en su cara y no despertarlo.

- Daiki…

- Dime…

Meimi salio de debajo de las colchas y se asomó al lugar en el suelo donde el estaba acomodado. Daiki la miraba desde su lugar un poco sonrojado.

- Dime… - pregunto de nuevo.

- Yo… hem… - "solo díselo" dijo esa voz curiosamente parecida a la Seira de nuevo – ¿Quieres subir? – Daiki la miró con ojos amplios – es que la cama es muy grande y no es justo que tu duernas en el piso y yo aquí.

- Pero es que nosotros… - empezó a decir nervioso.

- Nosotros somos… - bueno, ¿Qué se supone que eran? ¿rivales? ¿enemigos? ¿Compañeros? – eso no es importante, yo se que tu nunca me faltarías al respeto y… realmente me siento muy mal que estés en el suelo.

- ¿Segura?

- Si.

Después de un momento Daiki se levantó, primero recogió toda la colcha de la cama y la puso del lado donde Meimi dormía, puso los cojines que había tomado para dormir el medio de la cama como una barrera, tendió la colcha que había tomado de un armario para él y una vez acomodado todo se recostó a su lado. Meimi no se sintió tan nerviosa como lo había pensado, él había tomado todas las precauciones para que ni siquiera tuvieran que compartir el cubrecama y una vez recostados había un espacio como de 30 cm. que los separaban con los cojines y él el había dado la espalda, dormir en camas separadas no habría sido más diferente.

- Buenas noches Meimi – dijo de pronto en medio de toda la oscuridad.

- Buenas noches Daiki – dijo más tranquila.

Ella respiró hondo y le dio la espalda también, se sentía tranquila, era extraño dormir con alguien por que nunca lo había hecho, pero sabía que Daiki era un chico decente y que no tenía nada que temer. El sueño empezaba a llenarle los ojos cuando lo escucho de nuevo.

- Meimi… - la llamó despacio, casi esperaba que estuviera dormida.

- Si – respondió ella.

- Nosotros somos…. – de detuvo un momento, no sabía por que le había molestado hacia un momento que ella no lo dijera, pero tenía que decirlo él o no podría dormir – amigos.

- Amigos – dijo la chica con una sonrisa alegre, había deseado decirlo ella misma pero no sabía si él compartía su opinión de su extraña relación. – buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Después de eso solo hubo silencio y sueño en esa habitación.

Fin marco teórico

(Fecha borrador 25 – 11 – 04)

Lunes 11 de febrero de 2008

12: 43 a.m.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Nota de autora**: ¿Saldrán realmente vivos? ¿Daiki se dará cuenta algún día de que él es la persona que ella quiere como esposo? ¿Será la cama realmente tan grande como parece? Estás y otras interrogantes serán respondidas en el siguiente capitulo, no se lo pierdan._

_Bueno sin más me despido_

_Shian shen _

_**Mimi chan**_


	3. Capitulo 2

Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa

_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa. En serio la adoro solo por haber hecho esta serie, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado el punto aquí vamos_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Método Científico**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo 2:**_

_**Formulación de Hipótesis**_

_Martes_

_Día 2_

La luz de la mañana empezó a entrar brillante por la habitación desde la ventana, la chica de cabello cobrizo estaba profundamente dormida, tranquila y relajada, y era bastante extraño verla así, ella tenía una personalidad tan dinámica que nunca habría imaginado que ella pudiera lucir así ni siquiera durmiendo.

A decir verdad él tampoco estaba haciendo algo que hubiera imaginado poder hacer alguna vez. Estaba viendo a Meimi Haneoka mientras dormía.

Y es que era un espectáculo difícil de no apreciar, ella lucía tan extrañamente hermosa en ese momento, su cabello esparcido en la cama como hebras de finos hilos de cobre, sus ojos era líneas marrones con sus pestañas espesas y delicadas, su nariz pequeña y su boca tranquila, no sabía por que, pero en ese momento ella lucía tan hermosa, no es que él nunca hubiera notado eso, ella sabía muy bien cuan bonita era, la foto que su padre había descubierto y que él tenía tan bien guardada casi se lo gritaba cada vez que la veía, ella era bella… si solo…

Mmm – Meimi gimió suavemente y su cuerpo empezó a desemperezarse.

Daiki se quedo allí sin saber exactamente que hacer, saltar de la cama, hacerse el loco o solo quedarse allí y decir "buenos días" como un par de amantes después de una noche de pasión. Ese ultimo pensamiento lo aturdió un poco así que lo único inteligente que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y fingir que dormía.

Mecánicamente Meimi dio la vuelta y palpo el buró esperando encontrar su reloj, no estaba allí, ¿Qué hora podía ser? Era bastante extraño que Rubí no la hubiera despertado ya para que le diera algo de comer, abrió sus ojos y vio la ventana delante de ella, frunció en seño ¿Y esa ventana? Fue que finalmente recordó donde estaba, dio la vuelta y casi brincó fuera de la cama cuando lo vio, "cierto el durmió conmigo anoche" sonrió, Daiki era adorable dormido, su cabello estaba aun más desordenado que lo de siempre, y su rostro lucía tan apacible.

Casi había olvidado…

Salio de las sabanas y en la puerta de la habitación lo llamó.

Daiki – el chico se movió un poco dándole a entender que había despertado – me duchare primero, bien.

Sin decir más fue rumbo al baño y cerró la puerta.

Daiki permaneció un momento en la cama con una inusual sonrisa en los labios.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Era de nuevo medio día cuando la investigadora regreso a su casa, habían desayunado y habían estado platicando más de lo que habían platicado nunca en su vida en lo tanto, el ambiente entre los dos era tan increíblemente relajado que parecía irreal, por salud habían evitado el espinoso tema de Saint Tail, aparte habían hablado de todo, de deporte, de música, de la escuela. Meimi escuchaba todo lo que el decía casi con hambre, se daba cuenta hasta ahora lo poco que en realidad lo conocía, y lo mucho que deseaba conocerlo. El tiempo había parecido tan corto cuando habían llamado a su puerta.

Estamos muy contentos chicos – dijo la joven mujer de cabello castaño – los resultados que obtuvimos de ustedes nos han dejado muy complacidos, ha decir verdad ustedes dentro de los 32 casos son la pareja más afín y que tiene más en común.

Los dos chicos sonrieron nerviosos, "Eso es bueno… supongo" casi dijeron los dos en voz alta.

Les devolvemos sus formularios para que chequen su información de nuevo si es necesario para formular la hipótesis – les extendió nuevas carpetas que ambos tomaron – para la hipótesis solo les pedimos que respondan la pregunta que les planteamos, discútanla todo lo que puedan, agreguen toda la información que crean necesaria y discutan cualquier diferencia hasta que estén de acuerdo, tiene todo el día de hoy para hacer su hipótesis, con los resultados que nos den prepararemos un plan de trabajo para mañana que será el día de experimentación que será el día más pesado. ¿Tienen alguna duda?

No – respondieron ambos de nuevo.

Bien – dijo y empezó a ir a la puerta – les deseo mucha suerte, vendré de nuevo en la noche para recoger los formularios, pero ya saben si tienen alguna duda pueden llamarnos en cualquier momento.

Gracias Dra. Tsukino – respondieron los dos.

Sin más la investigadora salio de la casa y los dejó de nuevo solos.

Bien manos a la obra – dijo Daiki – mientras más pronto empecemos, más pronto terminaremos.

Si.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en la sala y abrieron las carpetas, estas eran iguales, estaban sus cuestionarios y varias horas en blanco y la que tenía la pregunta.

Pregunta de investigación:

¿Consideras la edad un factor para el fracaso de un matrimonio?

Crear una hipótesis:

Ambos chicos lo reflexionaron un poco, Meimi se levantó incluso para ir a la nevera y sacar dos sodas, le extendió una y se sentó a su lado.

¿Crees que sea un problema?

No lo se – respondió – se que las parejas jóvenes tienen sus problemas, a veces la familia, o lo económico, pero se que pueden llegar a ser felices, no creo que sea la edad lo que los hace fracasar, si no que no están listos para el matrimonio.

Pareces muy seguro de eso – le dijo distraídamente.

Bueno, tengo bases para pensarlo.

¿A si? – lo miro con curiosidad.

Si – dijo con una sonrisa – mis padres, ellos se casaron muy jóvenes creo que no tenían más que nuestra edad, al menos no mamá.

En serio – esa si que era una sorpresa – mis padres también, tenían mi edad cuando se conocieron y se casaron muy jóvenes.

Fue en ese momento que Daiki la volteó a ver, en sus ojos había una expresión desconocida, brillante y calida, se preguntó en que es lo que pensaba en ese justo momento.

Mi padre me contó que ellos tuvieron muchísimos problemas cuando se casaron por la familia de mi mamá – dijo con esa luz en su mirada que la atrapó en sus palabras sin remedio – bueno, la mayor parte de la historia la conozco mejor por mi mamá que por mi padre.

¿Tu mamá…? – ella no sabía muy bien que es lo que había pasado con su madre.

Si – un poco de esa luz que tenía en su mirada se apagó – ella murió cuando yo tenía solo 4 años.

Lo siento – dijo enseguida apenada – no debería haberla mencionado.

No te preocupes – dijo con una sonrisa – en realidad no me importa hablar de ella.

Y entonces… – preguntó con curiosidad - ¿Cómo es que te contó?

Ella… me escribió una carta cuando yo aun era un niño donde me cuenta toda la historia ¿Te gustaría verla?

¿No es algo demasiado personal para mostrármelo a mí?

No te preocupes por eso.

Apenas dicho Daiki se levantó y fue a su habitación, ella lo siguió y tímidamente se sentó en la cama mientras el buscaba en las bolsas de su maleta, regresó después de un momento y se sentó a su lado sosteniendo un sobre viejo y raído que debía tener años, se lo extendió.

Mientras preparaba mi maleta para venir aquí lo recordé y pensé que quizás nos sería de utilidad.

¿En serio no te molesta? – preguntó tomando el sobre con cuidado en sus manos.

Claro que no – dijo tranquilamente – vamos.

Ella se limitó a sonreírle tímidamente y sacar la carta del sobre, con tal delicadeza como si tuviera en sus manos un valioso tesoro y no dudo que para Daiki lo fuera. La caligrafía de su madre, era suave pero firme, redondeada y grácil, llenaba las líneas con gracia, tenía una letra hermosa en realidad. Comenzó a leer.

_Querido Daiki:_

_Justo en este momento estas dormido en tu cuna, tienes un pulgar en tu boca y eres la criaturaza más hermosa que yo haya visto en toda mi vida, tienes solo una semana de nacido, te vez tan pequeño y frágil, cielos… _

_Mi pequeño hijo, te estoy escribiendo estas líneas con dolor y alegría en mi corazón, con dolor por que nunca te veré crecer, no podré estar contigo en el momento en que leas esta carta pero con la alegría de decirte que a pesar de eso nunca habrá nadie en el mundo que pueda quererte más que yo y que este más feliz de que estés vivo, viéndote allí, dormido como un ángel se que a pesar de que mi tiempo en el mundo no sea mucho he logrado cumplir todos mis sueños y mis objetivos al darte a ti la vida._

_Se que en cuanto te des cuenta de que me he ido y que no vuelvo querrás saber por que y deseo ser yo quien te lo diga. Desde que nací tuve una falla en mi corazón, todos los doctores me dijeron que mi vida no sería más larga que 25 años, una vez que hubiera terminado de crecer y mi corazón no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerme mi fuerza mermaría y moriría, pero no quiero que eso sea causa de tu tristeza, debo decirte que he tenido una vida muy feliz, nunca he hecho nada de lo que deba arrepentirme e hice cada cosa que quise y que mi corazón me permitiera, de todas las cosas hermosas que viví, conocer a tu padre y tenerte a ti, fue la mejor de todas._

_¿Quieres que te cuente como fue que conocí a tu padre? Te aseguro que esa es la mejor historia que tengo, te contare… _

_Tenía solo 14 años, recuerdo que fue en diciembre, el frió se había establecido en la ciudad como la nieve en las calles, esa noche había quedado en casa de una compañera escolar y habíamos tardado más de la cuenta en terminar nuestros deberes. Recuerdo que sus padres se ofrecieron a llevarme a casa, pero estaba solo a 10 minutos a pie y las calles siempre me habían parecido seguras, así que no acepte, y creo que la mano del destino estaba allí en ese momento, salí y empecé a caminar, apenas salir de la casa me di cuenta de que una persona me seguía, nunca me di la vuelta demasiado asustada por ello, eche a caminar más rápido, pero las pisadas que me seguían hacían lo mismo que yo y entré en pánico, cada vez se escuchaban más cerca, el doblar una esquina estaba a punto de echar a correr tan fuerte como pudiera pero antes de poder hacerlo choque de lleno con otra persona, cuando lo voltee a ver para disculparme vi los ojos más bonitos que había visto en toda mi vida, antes de los tuyos por supuesto._

"_¿Pasa algo señorita?" me preguntó el extraño con una voz profunda y varonil. _

"_Ese tipo…" voltee a ver por fin, pero ya no había nadie_

"_¿Si?"_

"_Dios, gracias"_

_Me arrojé sobre el sorprendido chico frente a mi, fue cuando note su uniforme, vestía un pantalón negro con una mullida chamarra para el frió, y un gorro donde sobresalían apenas unas hebras de cabello negrísimo, me sentí un poco alarmada por toda la ropa negra y lo mire con más atención, note entonces el bordado del pecho, había una insignia de la policía bordada además de letras que decían de que delegación venia._

"_¿Está bien señorita?" dijo sin dejar de sostenerme._

"_Si" dije saliendo de mi shock y me serenare de él un poco alarmada "Es que un tipo me seguía y me asuste mucho"._

"_¿Está muy lejos su casa? Puedo llevarla si quiere"._

"_Si quiero" dije animada por la posibilidad de pasar un poco más de tiempo con él "muchas gracias"._

_Keiji Asuka, ese era su nombre, su padre tenía un alto puesto en la policía y desde los 16 años había entrado en el escuadrón, su sueño era un día poder ser detective, desde el momento en que lo conocí me di cuenta de que tenía una mente muy analítica y aguda, no dejaba de prestar atención a nada, estaba segura desde el momento en que lo dijo por primera vez de que lo lograría. _

_Desde el día que nos conocimos empezamos a frecuentarnos, tus abuelos no estaban de acuerdo con nuestra amistad, en primer lugar por que tu padre era mayor que yo, yo tenía 14 mientras él tenía 18 casi 19 y en segundo por mi salud delicada, él como policía estaba expuesto al peligro a menudo y yo me sentía preocupada, pero a pesar de todo, la amistad con tu papá era muy importante para mi, cada que me pedían que no lo viera más, mi corazón sufría y ellos dejaron de impedirlo después de un tiempo._

_Tu papá se convirtió en poco tiempo en mi mejor amigo, mis compañeras de clase estaban fascinadas por él, por que es tan atractivo y por que era tan extraño que un chico de esa edad de interesara en una chica como yo, en realidad a ni no me extrañaba demasiado, cono desde pequeña sabía que no viviría mucho me apresure a crecer, quería ser tan adulta como pudiera y hacia mucho ya no hacia muchas cosas de las que mis demás compañeras aun hacían._

_Finalmente todo cambio después de un año de conocernos. Recuerdo ese momento como si hubiera sucedido ayer._

"_Te amo"._

_Su voz sonó como un trueno en medio de la silenciosa biblioteca, todo el día había estado nervioso, se había ofrecido a acompañarme a todos los deberes de mi día, el ultimo era una consulta en la biblioteca publica, todo el día había lucido como si tuviera algo que decirme, pero no me imagine que eso fuera lo que quería decir._

"_Keiji…" no sabía que decir, yo también lo amaba, en ese momento lo amaba más que de lo que había amado a nadie en toda mi vida, era mi primer amor y deseaba que fuera el único, lo que no esperaba es que el sentimiento fuera reciproco._

"_Meiko…" _

"_Oh Keiji" me arroje a sus brazos más feliz de lo que me había sentido nunca en toda mi vida._

_Recuerdo que hicimos tal escándalo en la biblioteca que no nos permitieron la entrada en todo un mes, pero teníamos tanto de que preocuparnos ese mes que en lo ultimo que pensamos fue en la biblioteca, ese mismo mes, tu padre y yo ya éramos marido y mujer._

_Sobra decirte que tus abuelos se negaron rotundamente a que nosotros tuviéramos un romance, se negaban a que tu padre me tuviera en angustia continua, se rehusaban a que me uniera a un hombre que más que alegría y paz me tuviera en preocupación constante a mi y a mi corazón._

_Tal pareciera que mi cuerpo se ponía de acuerdo con ellos o trataba de protegerme tanto como lo hacia mi familia, tuve un paro cardiaco y fui a dar al hospital por una semana completa. Al final eso fue quizás lo que más nos ayudo, tu padre estuvo allí cada día de esa semana, preguntando todo el tiempo por mi estado de salud y yo siempre les rogaba a todos que me permitieran verlo y esa preocupación por mi y la ansiedad que mostraba por él convenció a tus abuelos que en realidad a pesar de todo, él era justo el hombre correcto para mi. Una semana después de salir del hospital estábamos en un registro civil para contraer matrimonio y después de un mes frente al altar._

_Nunca fui tan feliz, lo digo con todo mi corazón, las cosas empezaron a ir cada vez mejor, a tu padre lo ascendieron a detective en esa temporada al cumplir los 20 años, y dentro de poco apareció un caso muy importante, uno de una misteriosa ladrona que lo hizo resaltar en medio de sus compañeros, había conseguido finalmente lo que tanto había deseado, y en esa época fue cuando llegaste tú._

_Cuando me entere, me debatía entre dos intensos sentimientos, la alegría y felicidad de saber que sería madre y el miedo, los médicos me habían dicho siempre que un embarazo era algo prohibido para mi, que seguramente mi corazón no soportaría la presión y perdería la vida en ese momento, pero mi emoción al saber que te traería a la vida fue mucho más intensa._

_Deberías haber visto a tu padre cuando lo supo, se volvió loco de alegría y tus abuelos estaban aterrados, pero yo sabía que así tuviera que dar mi vida por la tuya no renunciaría a este maravilloso honor. _

_Durante todo el embarazo tu padre cuido de cada una de mis necesidades, cada antojo que tuve me lo concedió y todos los días checaba los latidos de mi corazón, al parecer tú hacías lo mismo pues cada vez que el ponía el estetoscopio en mi pecho te quedabas tan quieto que parecía que querías escuchar también._

_Cuando naciste… creo que fue el momento más bello y atemorizante de mi vida, tenía tanto miedo de no lograrlo, de que mi corazón no resistiera el enorme esfuerzo, pero lo logramos._

_Nunca alcanzare a describir la enorme pena que me embarga al saber que no estaré a tu lado, que no te veré convertirte en un hombre, pero en el fondo de mi corazón yo se que serás un hombre honrado, y valiente, que si heredas la mínima parte de las cualidades de tu padre es algo seguro, _

_Mi pequeño ángel, se que físicamente nunca estaré contigo, pero quiero que sepas que mi espíritu siempre te cuidara y nunca estarás solo, yo se que tu padre siempre cuidara de ti y no dejara que te expongas a ningún peligro._

_Si un consejo puedo darte para toda tu vida es solo este: Vive tu vida con pasión, con valor, con entrega, ama, y protege todo lo que sea correcto y bueno, así cada día de tu vida vivirás sin arrepentimientos._

_Nunca olvides mi precioso niño que cada día de mi vida y más allá de ella te amo y te amare._

"_Que la luz del universo te guié y te permita hacer el bien"_

_Con amor_

_Tu madre._

¿Meimi?

Meimi estaba llorando, la carta en cada palabra y cada línea reflejaba un cariño inmenso y calido que la caló al pasar cada palabra y sin remedio le provocó el llanto, era tan injusto, era tan joven y tenía tanto amor que dar, no imaginaba cuando podía extrañarla Daiki y nunca la conocería.

Daiki… - antes de poder pensar en lo que estaba haciendo se arrojó a su pecho y se soltó a llorar con intensidad.

Pero… ¿Por qué lloras? – dijo muy sorprendido por el repentino ataque de llanto de su compañera.

Pero no respondió, no podía explicarle lo que sentía, le dolía la suerte de su amigo, el había demostrado siempre ser un chico tan fuerte que el saber que le había faltado siempre su madre y la llenaba de un dolor ajeno. Permaneció llorando sobre su pecho solo un par de minutos antes de poder controlarse y darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se levantó enseguida y se alejó de él con las mejillas rojas.

Lo siento – dijo mirando su regazo.

Oye – dijo más sorprendido que cualquier otra cosa, eso había sido muy extraño - ¿Qué paso?

Es solo que – dijo mientras le devolvía la carta que había procurado no maltratar en nada aun en medio de su arranque, ¿Qué se supone que debía responderle? Por que no la verdad, le dijo de nuevo aquella voz en su interior – solo… me conmovió mucho.

Meimi… - dijo casi en un tono burlón pero enseguida lo abandonó – bueno, en realidad yo me sentí igual la primera vez que la leí, tenía creo que solo 8 años – suspiró – no tengo muchos recuerdos de mi mamá, en realidad casi ya no la recuerdo a no ser por la única foto que tengo de ella, en casa no hay ninguna por que aun es un poco duro para mi papá, la amaba muchísimo – saco su billetera y se la extendió – mira, es ella.

Meimi tomó la cartera y vio la foto dentro, era una mujer joven y hermosa, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes y un largo cabello negro y su sonrisa, su sonrisa era idéntica a la de Daiki, luminosa y limpia.

"_Que la luz del universo te guié y te permita hacer el bien" _era… era el mismo conjuro para la transformación.

¿Y tus padres? – pregunto Daiki sacándola de sus cavilaciones – tus padres como se conocieron.

Bueno… - como poder contarle esa historia, siendo Daiki seguro se sentía casi moralmente obligado a hacer algo al respecto así su madre se hubiera redimido hacia mucho tiempo y hubiera devuelto todo lo que una vez había robado – bueno en ellos también fue amor a primera vista, curiosamente también alguien la seguía por la calle – "creo que tu padre" – y se torció un tobillo, llego al… portón de su casa y mi papá la vio allí lastimada, en aquel entonces mi padre era solo un principiante de mago y no tenía mucho dinero, no pudo ayudarla con su herida pero la cuido en su casa hasta que se sintió mejor. Mamá siempre ha dicho que fue como su héroe, no solo por que la haya ayudado en ese momento si no por que, la ayudo en todas las formas posibles desde que la conoció, en aquel entonces mi mamá… bueno ella no era una persona muy buena y cuando conoció a mi papá la hizo cambiar mucho, su ternura y su amor la hicieron cambiar y redimir muchos males que había hecho, y papá – suspiró, admiraba a su padre por eso – papá nunca la juzgo, nunca hizo ninguna critica, solo le ofreció su amistad y su cariño y eso fue más que suficiente.

Daiki solo la miro, por eso quería un hombre como su papá evidentemente, su forma de hablar de él era como su hablara de un perfecto príncipe azul.

Cuando mis papas se casaron no tenían muchas cosas, mi papá acaba de conseguir un trabajo en una compañía de teatro pequeña pero al menos no pasaba hambre, mi mamá me contó que el mayor tiempo que pasaron juntos lo hacían en lugares donde no tenían que gastar dinero o eran muy baratos, pero a pesar de todo eso se amaban mucho y mi mamá… no se como explicártelo, mi mamá lo necesitaba a su lado para que la mantuviera a raya de… algunos malos hábitos. Se que no soy muy clara pero…

no importa – la interrumpió – supongo que es algo muy privado.

Si, pero con el tiempo mi papá fue mejorando con sus trucos y su fama fue creciendo, hoy es uno de los mejores de todo Seika, si no el mejor – sonrió – deberías verlos, parean novios, a veces hasta me abochornaba con lo románticos que son, por ejemplo todos los viernes pasan una película de romance en la estación del canal 5 y ellos hacen una enorme bandeja con palomitas saladas y se sientan frente al TV y ven la película acurrucados uno contra el otro, es muy tierno verlos. Mi papá conquista a mamá todos los días, cada día desde que se conocieron le regala al menos una rosa, a menudo pelean por que mamá tiene un carácter muy fuerte, pero mi papá es muy paciente, siempre la deja ganar, son una pareja… perfecta. Creo que lo que más admiro de ellos es que conocen oscuros secretos uno del otro y aun así han sabido afrontarlos y perdonarlos y seguir juntos adelante.

Mientras más la escuchaba Daiki más de daba cuenta de lo importante que era para Meimi eso, la persona que quisiera estar a su lado debía poder comprender y perdonar secretos que ella tenía, se preguntaba que era y por que ella creía que era tan terrible, una chica como ella, simplemente no podía imaginar que sería tan malo.

¿Crees que no encontraras a la persona que pueda perdonar tu gran secreto? – dijo mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida, no le pregunta si tenía uno, él lo sabía.

Creo que la persona que más desearía que lo supiera no me lo perdonaría.

Daiki la miro con un dolor en la base del estomago muy extraño, ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Qué ella ya había encontrado la persona que quisiera a su lado? Y si era así ¿Por qué le dolía?

Hay una persona que si lo supiera le dolería mucho además estoy segura que si lo supiera me… - se le hizo un nudo en el estomago – me odiaría y yo no quiero eso.

¿Por qué te odiaría? – dijo cada vez más intrigado.

Por que… él pensaría que durante mucho tiempo me he estado burlando de él y no es así, en realidad lo único que siempre he deseado es hacerlo feliz, me divierto mucho con él y él parece ser feliz también, pero estoy segura de que si él se diera cuenta de mi secreto todo sería muy diferente.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Lo se por que él es – dijo y lo miro con cierta tristeza "eres tú" – es alguien como tú, no sabe perdonar las mentiras.

Ambos se quedaron callados, Meimi había dicho más de lo que había querido decir, si solo él le dijera lo que pensaba, deseaba saber que es lo que él pensaba de todo lo que había dicho, peo no parecía que fuera a decírselo, aspiro profundamente.

Entonces – Daiki rompió el silencio y preguntó - ¿Crees que necesitemos más información para la hipótesis?

Creo que podríamos consultar pero sabes, - le respondió ella – creo que ellos en realidad esperan que hagamos algo con lo que nosotros sabemos, después de todo lo que ellos buscan no son datos si no experiencia.

Si, creo que tienes razón. – concordó con ella – Entonces, vamos a redactar algo, ¿Sabes como se utiliza el método científico?

En realidad no.

Bueno yo redactare entonces, no es tan complicado.

Pregunta de investigación:

¿Consideras la edad un factor para el fracaso de un matrimonio?

_R: Los fracasos en los matrimonios jóvenes no dependen de la edad si no más bien de la madurez de las parejas para enfrentar el compromiso._

Crear una hipótesis:

_Un matrimonio entre parejas jóvenes puede dar resultado siempre y cuando haya la suficiente madurez, para formar su vida juntos, aprendiendo a solucionar problemas y con el complemento indispensable del amor, la confianza, el cariño, y el respeto que se debe tener entre dos personas._

_Matrimonio: unión de un hombre y una mujer bajo un rito sagrado, ante los ojos de dios._

_Pareja: unión de dos personas en un trabajo, amistad, noviazgo o matrimonio. _

_Madurez: adoptar una actitud prudente y reflexiva ante los acontecimientos a su alrededor. _

_Amor: sentimiento que te une a tu pareja que te hace sentir bien y feliz._

_Confianza: esperanza firme que se tiene en otra persona, libertar que se tiene para expresarse ante otra persona._

_Cariño: afecto, amor, con la que se hace algo o se expresa algo a otra persona._

_Respeto: tener consideración de acto o acción para con otra persona, LEALTAD._

_Persona: individuo o sujeto de género humano._

¿Para que tantas definiciones? – preguntó Meimi una vez que habían terminado.

Lo que pasa es que la persona que lea esto debe saber que es lo que nosotros creemos de cada cosa que exponemos, - le explicó Daiki – por ejemplo, matrimonio no significa lo mismo para todas las personas y puede interpretarse según lo que la persona crea de él, pero si explicamos lo que es para nosotros, le es más fácil entenderlo al otro.

Pareces muy familiarizado con todo esto – dijo inclinándose cerca de él.

Bueno, cuando eres detective debes hacerlo.

Eres detective, no científico.

A veces siento que es casi lo mismo.

Meimi sonrió ladeando su cabeza, "creo que si antes me gustaba ahora me gusta mucho más" Daiki era mucho más de lo que podías ver a simple vista, no lo imaginaba estudiando algo como esto por libre voluntad, él se preparaba de verdad con esfuerzo por poder ser un buen detective, era agradable saber que no era solo un impulso pasajero o por causa solo de ella, que él seguiría su camino así no lograra atraparla. Él sería un gran detective sin duda.

En que piensas – le preguntó Daiki cuando lo miró con tanta atención.

Hem… en que tengo hambre.

Sin decir más puso las hojas en la mesa y se marchó a la cocina a prepara algo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La noche había llegado de nuevo, después de terminar la hipótesis habían preparado algo de comer y habían pasado parte de la noche platicando animadamente, de viejas aneadotas de familia, sobre todo Meimi que platicaba de las mil y un travesuras de su padre y Daiki hablo de su padre, de lo mucho que lo admiraba a pesar de nunca reconocerlo delante de él. Esperaron que la investigadora pasara por los resultados pero no llego en su lugar un joven asistente recogió los resultados y le dijo que había mucho trabajo pero que al día siguiente temprano estaría con ellos para la siguiente faso del experimento.

Así después de ver un programa en la TV se dispusieron a dormir.

"Se supone que la segunda noche debería estar menos nerviosa"

Meimi seguía despierta en la cama dándole la espalda a su compañero, sintiendo en su espalda los cojines apilados en el centro de la cama, y el hueco en los pies por el cuerpo de Daiki, se supone que debía ser más fácil la segunda noche, pero no, en primera por que no estaba cansada como el día anterior y por que no podía quitarse esa sensación molesta del pecho.

Daiki no estaba en una situación diferente, también estaba despierto, la respiración continua de su compañera levantaba y hundía levemente el colchón en su lugar, cerca de él, su cabello se movía casi imperceptiblemente en una suave marea, ni el mismo lo hubiera notado de no ser por un mechón rozaba su espalda donde su camiseta dejaba su piel desnuda, simplemente no iba a poder dormir de esa manera, "no puedo quedarme toda la noche en vela solo por que su cabello me hace cosquillas en la espalda" se reclamaba a si mismo, era curioso que no se le hubiera ocurrido solo, bien… MOVERSE.

Mientras Meimi solo miraba la ventana por donde un suave halo de luz iluminaba levemente la habitación, justo en ese momento como deseaba poder ser un momento Saint Tail salir por la ventana y flotar tan lejos de él como pudiera.

No lo pensó más, solo se levantó de la cama y salio de la habitación, Daiki no se movió un ápice, solo se quedó allí un momento, podía aprovechar ese momento para dormir, pero ahora al verla salir no podía evitar preguntarse por que no podía dormir, si seguiría pensando en lo que habían hablado por la tarde que era lo más probable, sin pensarlo más se levantó y la siguió.

Meimi había entrado en la cocina sin encender ninguna luz, de alguna forma estar fuera por las noches había mejorado su visión nocturna, fue a la nevera y sacó la leche y puso un poco a calentar en el quemador, luego buscó algo en la alacena para endulzarla. Su rostro estaba cansado y ceniciento, solo deseaba poder dejar sus pensamientos escapar y poder dormir, por experiencia sabía que no podría, no era después de todo la primera vez que era victima de un insomnio, pero allí, solo esperaba que Daiki no lo notara. "Él de verdad cree que me perdonaría, supongo que no pensaría lo mismo si supiera que es de él de quien estoy hablando"

Así terminaras poniendo sal en tu leche – dijo una voz en la puerta y la luz se encendió.

¡Kami, Asuka jr, que susto me has dado! – dijo mirándolo un poco molesta.

"¿Asuka Jr.?" Daiki se puso enseguida en defensa, por su tono y por que ya no lo llamaba por su nombre, habían pasado solo dos días, cierto pero la verdad es que le había agradado que ella lo llamara Daiki, era mucho más personal, más cercano, él ciertamente no quería volver a llamarla solo Haneoka.

¿No puedes dormir?

Suele pasarme, en ocasiones sufro de insomnio.

Me reglas un poco de tu leche, a mi me gusta endulzarla con canela.

Claro.

Daiki se acercó a ella y se arrodilló junto con ella a los pies de la despensa y abrió la otra puerta y buscó dentro.

¿Qué es lo que no te deja dormir? – le pregunto el chico de ojos aceitunados sin rodeos.

Ahaaa

Dices que sufres de insomnio, ¿Por qué?

Yo… – "solo quisiera saber si existe la posibilidad de que tú me perdones" pero no podía decirle aquello.

¿Aun te molesta lo que te dije?

No es eso – respondió por hábito.

Daiki siguió buscando en los frascos sin etiqueta, sabía que estaba mintiendo, y sabía que no le diría tampoco que era lo que ocultaba, siguió buscando cuando pensó que es lo que ella quería. "Alguien que se comporte como lo haría su padre" dijo una voz dentro de él.

Yo te perdonaría – soltó de pronto.

Meimi lo volteó a ver con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿Había dicho realmente eso?

Yo te perdonaría – repitió al ver su expresión sorprendida – no se lo que es Meimi, pero algo me dice que no puede ser tan malo, si tu dices que esa persona también es feliz, no puede ser tan terrible.

Yo…

Todas las personas guardamos secretos, solo por que hay cosas que solo son tuyas, y no tienes que decírselas a nadie si tú no quieres.

Yo… - dijo mirándolo con tal angustia que rogaba por una respuesta solo con sus ojos – si… el se enterar tarde o temprano, se que pasara y pensara…

Creo que él no puede ser tan ciego como para no ver lo que tú querías… si tu propósito era solo hacerlo feliz, sería un tonto si lo pensara, y aun más si no te perdonara.

¿Tú lo harías?

Si – respondió tranquilamente viéndola a esos tormentosos ojos azulados – yo lo haría.

Daiki…

Una peso enorme fue removido de su pecho, parecía como si hubiera tenido sobre ella una loza enorme que pesaba muchísimo y acaba de caer al suelo, sabía que él no sabía de lo que ella estaba hablando pero quizás tenía razón, no había hecho nada de eso con motivos deshonestos, no se había burlado de él, solo quería hacerlo feliz y él tenía que poder ver eso, en ese momento tenía tantos deseos de llorar y abrazarlo.

Justo en ese momento un sonido característico la trajo a tierra.

¡Cielos la leche! – dijo y se levantó en un salto para apagar el quemador, había leche regada en la parrilla, fue enseguida por un trapo para limpiarla antes de que se hiciera una costra.

Lo encontré – se levanto Daiki con un pequeño frasco marrón – ley de empresas me imagino para no hacer publicidad a ninguna marca, pero es muy difícil encontrar algo sin las etiquetas.

Meimi solo sonrió sirvió la leche, la endulzó con la canela en polvo y después de terminarla y poner a aclarar las tazas volvieron a la habitación, esta vez sentía los músculos relajados y estaba completamente dispuesta al sueño. Ya estaba bostezando cuando se recostó igual que su compañero que adoptó de nuevo su posición dándole la espalda, Meimi miró su espalda un momento y cerró los ojos esta vez no se volteó.

Buenas noches – dijo suavemente aun sin mirarlo – Daiki kun.

Buenas noches – dijo con una tímida sonrisa, nadie lo había llamado así en años, quizás la ultima había sido su madre – Meimi chan.

Los dos chicos estaban profundamente dormidos antes de que una tranquila lluvia empezara a caer

_Fin hipótesis_

_(Fecha de borrador: 11 – 01 – 05)_

_Martes 12 de febrero de 2008_

_2: 19 a.m._


	4. Capitulo 3

Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa

_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa. En serio la adoro solo por haber hecho esta serie, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado el punto aquí vamos_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Método Científico**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo 3:**_

_**Experimentación**_

_**(1ra parte)**_

__

Miércoles

Día 3

Eran cerca de las 8 de la mañana, la lluvia ya hacia rato que había dejado de caer, pero había dejado el ambiente muy frió, esa era quizás la razón para la posición que de los dos jóvenes que había entretenidos a los vigilantes de las cámaras.

- ¿No lucen románticos? – dijo con cierto aire soñador una chica con una taza de café en las manos, la taza tenía un letrero que decía "Nada como una buena patada a tu hígado por las mañanas"

- ¿Romántico? Si aja, para romance el de mi casa – dijo otra chica que veía más de la infusión con cierto aire pícaro – míralos, cualquiera diría que han tenido una agitada noche de recién cazados.

- Oh no confundas el romance con el erotismo Mika – dijo la chica que vigilaba el monitor – la casa más romántica es la 17.

- ¡Que va! – dijo una tercera chica detrás de ellas – no han visto las cosas que pasan en la 21, pareja muy, muy extraña pero son tan lindos.

- Nada – exclamó la segunda – la 13 barre con todas.

- Señoritas – dijo una mujer de bata que había entrado a la sala de cámaras nones – creo que pueden dejar para otro momento lo de las apuestas ahora por favor vigilen.

- Si – respondieron las tres

La investigadora miró los monitores, consultó su reloj y salio de nuevo.

- ¿Una apuesta he…? - dijo la chica de la cámara 13 – la mía es muy pacifica pero yo entro.

De pronto, todas las vigilantes estaban haciendo apuestas sobre el destino de las parejas y divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

Bueno lo que había tenido tan entretenida a la vigilante de la casa 17 era esto.

Ambos se había acurrucado bajo las sabanas, a causa del frió, esta noche habían olvidado dividir las cobijas y por ellos se encontraban bajo la misma, se habían pegado tanto buscando calor que habrían podido abrazarse de no ser por la fila de cojines que había en el centro, habían pasado así, acurrucados uno contra el otro toda la noche, cara a cara, con los rostros casi pegados, Meimi había abrazado una de las almohadas que los separaban y él había volteado para poner su brazo sobre la misma, lo que resulto que había estado teniendo el brazo sobre el brazo y hombros de la chica toda la noche.

El frió era la única explicación lógica que encontraban.

Meimi empezó a despertarse como a eso de las 8: 30 a.m., aun tenía sueño, nunca había llevado muy bien las desveladas, pero sabía que los investigadores podían llegar en cualquier momento, "solo 10 minutos más lo prometo" apretó más fuerte el cojín entre sus brazos y fue cuando lo sintió, un brazo, que solo podía tener un solo dueño, acarició su piel e ejerció un poco de presión entre sus omoplatos, no abrió los ojos, no se atrevió a hacerlo, ¿Qué tan cerca estaría? No tardó en averiguarlo cuando la barbilla de él le rozó la nariz y lo escuchó muy muy cerca lanzar un delgado suspiro. ¡Oh si! estaba realmente cerca.

Daiki sintió a Meimi moverse en la cama, después de esa noche decidió que no le daría más importancia al asunto. "¡Dios que frió hace!" se acurrucó aun más y entonces sintió que el frió le corría de pies a cabeza y no tenía nada que ver con el medio ambiente. "¡No lo hice a propósito!, ¡Lo juro!, ¡Lo juro!" casi quiso gritar pero solo lo pensó intensamente, al acurrucarse, su barbilla había rozado con la nariz de Meimi y una de sus piernas había rozado las de ella, calidas y delgadas bajo la sabana "¡Oh Asuka jr, no ayuda nada que imagines como son las piernas de Meimi!". No sabía que hacer, se quedo allí congelado, fue Meimi quien finalmente hizo algo, la sintió darle la espalda en la cama y la mano que había tenido en su espalda y que hasta ahora notaba corrió por toda la piel de su brazo y cayó en el cojín cuando ella hubo dado toda la vuelta.

Meimi no abrió los ojos, no pudo evitar que su temperatura subiera algunos grados y su respiración casi se detuviera, cuando una de sus piernas rozo una de las suyas, había algo demasiado intimo en ello, abrió los ojos como si hubieran tirado de sus parpados hacia arriba, sus ojos quedaron justo a la altura de los labios de Daiki, tenía una boca… preciosa, labios delgados y finos, aparentemente suaves, sintió la boca seca y deseo poder lamerse sus propios labios… "¡Dios Meimi, si no te mueves de aquí en este justo momento vas a cometer una enorme locura!" "¿Realmente sería tan malo hacer una locura…? ¡Pequeñita nada más¡" le dijo de nuevo esa misteriosa y molesta voz parecida a la de Seira en su cabeza ¡por supuesto que lo sería! Se respondió sin chistar y así tan lentamente como pudo se movió y dio la vuelta, la mano que había tenido recargada en su espalda corrió por toda su piel dejando un sendero que era inequívocamente caliente.

"Esta de espaldas" el abrió los ojos y vio su espalda, solo una pequeña porción de espalda, que bajaba muy poco donde la camiseta blanca del pijama y las sabanas blancas la cubrían, "parece porcelana" dijo su mente y repentinamente las yemas de los dedos le picaron. "O te mueves inmediatamente de aquí o cometerás una gran tontería" volteó el también para darle la espalda y solo después de un minuto salio de la cama sin siquiera llamarla, quizás si lo hubiera intentado hubiera descubierto a la chica con un sonrojo que le cubría toda la cara.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Eran las 10 de la mañana cuando la investigadora llegó a la casa, los dos habían cruzado pocas palabras durante el desayuno y habían solo esperado que algo rompiera la monotonía, cuando la mujer llegó se sintieron profundamente aliviados.

- Muy buenos días chicos – saludo tan cordialmente como pudo - ¿Qué tal amanecieron?

- Pues… - quiso responder la sonrojada chica.

- Bien – se adelanto él – solo hizo mucho frió.

- Si, no es extraño que la lluvia refresque tanto en esta época del año, pero como ven eso es alguna de las ventajas de ser pareja, solos quizás hubieran sentido mucho más frió.

- Ehmmm – el sonrojo de Meimi subió un poco más – si, supongo.

- Bien como les dije ayer por la mañana hoy es el día de experimentación, antes que nada quiero decirles que han hecho un trabajo fantástico con la hipótesis – dijo mirando amablemente a Daiki – nos ha ahorrado un montón de trabajo las especificaciones que pusieron, muchas gracias por la ayuda Asuka san, la suya sin lugar a dudas es la más clara de todas las muestras.

- No ha sido nada, solo entiendo un poco del trabajo de investigación y quise ayudar, además el crédito no es todo mió.

- Por supuesto – dijo dirigiéndose a Meimi – también ha sido muy valiosa su participación Haneoka san.

- Gracias.

- Bueno, retomando – dijo y empezó a entregarles nuevas carpetas – el día de hoy lo dedicaremos completamente a la experimentación, la buena noticia es que ustedes no tiene que tomar ninguna nota, nosotros somos los que estudiaremos todo lo que hagan el día de hoy y formaremos informes de actividades, se los entregaremos a ustedes y el día de mañana que será la comprobación de hipótesis pueden agregar todo lo que crean que haga falta en las observaciones. Les daremos algunas actividades que les pedimos que efectúen tan naturalmente como puedan, solo recuerden lo que han estipulado como la teoría de su matrimonio y actúen acorde a ello.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y la investigadora dejó a la joven pareja en la sala, un momento después volvía con una joven mujer que tenía un bebe en brazos, mientras un par de asistentes entraba con una maleta, lo que parecía una cuna y una mesa plegable, casi enseguida volvieron a salir.

- Ella es Naoko Nakagawa – dijo presentando a la joven mujer – ella es también participante de la investigación, bueno no precisamente ella.

- Buenos días muchachos.

- Buenos días.

- Chicos – dijo y le pidió el bebe a su madre – ustedes son una de las parejas más tranquilas de a investigación, por no decir quizás la más tranquila, por ellos tomamos la decisión que ustedes se harían cargo de este participante.

Daiki y Meimi se voltearon a ver con algo cercano a la alarma, la investigadores llego hasta donde Meimi y puso el bebe en sus brazos.

- Todas las parejas tendrán bajo su cuidado el día de hoy "un hijo adoptivo" hay chicos desde este de 8 meses hasta los 6 años de edad, cada pareja de acuerdo a su personalidad ha sido designada a uno de los hijos. La labor es que el día de hoy deberán cuidar de los niños como si fueran sus propios hijos, no queremos que sean sus cuidadores, sus hermanos o sus amigos, si no sus padres, imponer reglas, atender sus necesidades, todo lo que significa.

Meimi y Daiki miraban al niño y escuchan al tiempo, había algo de alarma aun en sus rostros pero iba disminuyendo, ¿Por qué no? eran muy jóvenes para ser padres, pero dios sabía que había padres de esa edad por todos lados.

La celosa madre acomodó la cobija de su bebe y mostró la cara adorable del niño, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos como mirando con curiosidad a todos los nuevos extraños.

- No teman, en este trabajo mi niño siempre esta rodeado de gente que va y viene y solo ve una sola vez, esta acostumbrado a los extraños – dijo a modo de calmarlos – se llama Daiki.

Meimi volteó a ver a su compañero, que curioso, era tradición poner tu mismo nombre a tu primogénito, él la miro con una expresión divertida, era posible que le hubiera pasado lo mismo por la mente.

- ¿Hasta ahora tiene alguna duda? – preguntó la mujer de bata blanca, ellos negaron con la cabeza – en ese caso, nos retiramos, todas las actividades del día de hoy están marcadas en el formulario, les pedimos que sean lo más puntuales y cooperativos posibles, si tiene cualquier tipo de problema con el bebe solo deben llamarnos y acudiremos de inmediato.

- Gracias.

- En ese caso nos vemos después.

La madre puso un beso en la cabeza de su bebe y se despidió de ellos dos con amplia sonrisa, y ambas mujeres salieron de la pequeña casa.

Cuando se quedaron solos Meimi casi se sintió sorprendida de la calma del niño, los bebes por lo regular lloraban a todo pulmón apenas no sienten la presencia de su madre, este sin embargo solo la miraba con enorme curiosidad desde sus ojos marrones y le sonreía como si la conociera de toda la vida, era adorable.

- ¿Quieres cargarlo? – se dirigió a Daiki – es muy tranquilo.

- Es que… - titubeó un poco – la verdad nunca he tenido un bebe en brazos.

- Nunca – dijo asombrada.

- No nunca, la única familia que tengo es un hermano de mi papá con un primo que solo es menor que yo por 4 años, yo era demasiado pequeño para que me dejaran cargarlo cuando era un bebe y no tengo más.

- Oh no te preocupes no es complicado – dijo con confianza – solo es cosa de acostumbrarse, la familia de mamá por el contrario es muy prolífica, una de sus 5 hermanas dio a luz solo el invierno pasado, pasamos todas las vacaciones con ella y cuidábamos del bebe, he visto bebes en mi familia desde que yo era uno y tengo primos como para regalarnos y a la mitad he tenido que cargar, bañar y cambiar.

- Menos mal.

- Anda cárgalo – ella separó al bebe de su pecho para que él lo tomara, Daiki solo extendió sus brazos y ella acomodo a la criatura entre ellos - no tengas miedo, no muerden… al menos no a esta edad.

Meimi rió divertida y dejo que Daiki sostuviera al niño, el bebe había hecho lo mismo con él que con ella, agitaba su manos para poder alcanzarlo y reía con energía, era una pinta perfecta, Meimi deseo con todas sus fuerzas tener una cámara en ese momento y tener esa imagen para no perderla nunca, él lucía tan bien de esa forma, sus ojos estaban llenos de una ternura que ella nunca le había visto y la sonrisa en su rostro, era inolvidable, le hubiera gustado saber en que estaba pensando, quizás se estaba imaginando ya con sus propios hijos en brazos, instintivamente Meimi supo que el sería un papá maravilloso, estricto pero juguetón, seguro saldría a jugar deportes con sus hijos los fines de semana e irían todos a ver una película o al parque, ella podría prepara enormes canastas de almuerzo y saldrían todos a sentarse en la hierba y…

Agitó su cabeza con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta a donde estaban yendo sus pensamientos., en que momento se había incluido ella misma en su fantasía.

- Hem… creo que iré a poner agua para hervir para sus biberones, debe estar al tiempo para cuando tenga hambre.

Salio de la sala y entró en la cocina, mientras iba a el botellón de agua purificada se quedó recargada en la mesa que lo sostenía, se miró a si misma en el vidrio del botellón, ¿Qué había pasado? Ok, no iba a ser el tonto y decir que no le gustaba Daiki, era más que obvio a esas alturas del camino que le gustaba, mucho, pero que no había una mínima probabilidad de tener una relación más que de amistad con él, además él no daría una blanca por ella, se lo había dicho en su cara antes de empezar el experimento, que se llevaran mejor ahora era cosa de la beca, de poder aprender a llevarse bien, al menos fuera de esa pequeña casa podrían dirigirse la palabra de nuevo sin termina en un atropello de insultos y palabras sarcásticas, bueno al menos eso quería pensar, pero de allí a estar fantaseando con picnicks y niños había un abismo.

- Meimi…

Meimi dejó caer el caso donde iba a poner a hervir el agua al suelo e hizo un escándalo, lo volteó a ver algo molesta.

- ¡Dios Daiki…!

- Es que…

En realidad no tuvo que explicárselo, era evidente lo que había pasado, el bebe estaba con mala cara y quería alcanzar con sus manos el rostro de Daiki y una larga mancha color amarillenta corría por toda la camisa blanca del chico.

- Cambiadlo… - le dijo mientras recogía el recipiente.

- ¿Cómo?

Cierto, él nunca había tenido un bebe en brazos, suspiró profundamente, se arrepintió cuando el olor salado de la orina la golpeó.

- Ven te enseñare a hacerlo – dijo con una sonrisa – ve adelante.

Guió a Daiki hasta la habitación asegurándose de poner distancia, el niño que iba suspendido en el aire aun en las manos de Daiki reía de lo lindo pensando que era un juego.

En la habitación estaba una mesa alta donde se podían cambiar pañales, abajo estaba su bolso pañalero, en la mesa estaba ya dispuesto talco, aceite, pomada para rozaduras, toallas húmedas y una pila de 5 pañales, una vez más ambos chicos se sintieron satisfechos por lo bien que trabajaba el personal de la investigación. Llegaron allí y acostaron al niño en la mesa que dejó de reír y de pronto se quedo muy serio.

- Bien primero quítale el pañal.

Daiki miro al niño que a su vez lo miraba como pensando "realmente sabes lo que estas haciendo" el chico no sabía por donde empezar, vio los seguros metálicos, ¿Si los desabrochaba mal y lo pinchaba?

- ¿Por qué no llevara mejor pañal desechable?

- Los de tela son más frescos, económicos y saludables.

- ¿En serio? – dijo incrédulo.

- Claro, compras la tela y puedes hacer todos los que quieras, lavarlos y volverlos a usar, la piel del niño respira mejor en la tela que en el ajustado plástico y no se rozan tan a menudo, no hay nada más doloroso que un niño con rozaduras.

- Vaya…

Después de la explicación, Daiki finalmente adoptó valor y empezó a desabrochar los seguros con mucho cuidado, ayudo mucho que el niño se quedara muy quieto en su lugar, Meimi veía todo con atención desde la espalda de Daiki, una vez que lo desabrochó descubrió al niño.

- Estas de suerte Daiki, solo se ha orinado – dijo – ahora con la parte seca procura secar la piel del niño, de adelante a atrás.

Daiki seguía obediente las indicaciones, lo limpió y el niño parecía sentir cosquillas, empezó a reír a carcajadas y por lógica empezó a orinar de nuevo.

- Oye no – Daiki trataba de ocultarse pero lo cierto es que el niño lo estaba mojando por completo, Meimi reía escandalosamente a su espalda ocultándose detrás de él para no ser mojada, en un movimiento fluido tomo la punta del pañal y lo cubrió de nuevo, la demás orina se perdió en la tela

- Bobo.

El niño se calmó y solo hasta que se calmó por completo y se cercioró de que no lo mojaría de nuevo, Meimi le mostró los demás pasos, limpiar con las toallas húmedas, poner crema para las rozaduras, talco y como doblar y colocar el pañal limpio, una vez terminada la faena, Meimi lo volvió a tomar en brazos, el niño se aferró con sus pequeñas manos a los flequillos de su cabello. Daiki tenía la impresión de haber regresado de una larga batalla y haber perdido.

- Absolutamente debo bañarme

- Absolutamente debes bañarte – dijo con una sonrisa y el niño se rió con ella – no te puedes quejar para ser la primera vez no ha sido un completo desastre, yo lo cuidare, ve a limpiarte.

Sin decir más Daiki la dejó, cogió una moda de ropa limpia y fue al baño para darse una ducha.

Termino la ducha0 en cosa de 10 minutos, salio fresco y limpio y buscando a Meimi, no sabía de que se trataba aquel día de experimentación pero les habían dicho que fueran puntuales, esperaba no haber tomado más tiempo del necesario.

Escuchó la voz de Meimi en la cocina pero más que solo su voz… la encontró cantando.

Yuuhi someru kouen no sumi de kaze no benchi koshikake-nagara

Toshokan-gaeri no anata no koto wo itsu mo hitomi de oikakeru no

Quien lo diría, tenía una voz limpia, clara y perfecta para cantar, si quisiera dedicarse a eso ya la podía imaginar cantando suaves baladas románticas con esa voz tan fina y delicada, el niño parecía opinar lo mismo pues desde detrás de la botella de leche que ya bebía se le veían los ojos mansos, comunicando que la sonatina dulce estaba cumpliendo su cometido y estaba empezando a quedarse dormido, no se atrevió a interrumpirla, solo se quedo allí observándola y empezó a sentir un sentimiento complicado en su pecho, era… ¿dulzura?

Kotoba sae mo kakerarenai mama kisetsu wo mata miokutta kedo

Anata no egao ni mirai no ai wo kanjite 'ru no wa doushite

Llegas a ignorar realmente como es una persona hasta que viven bajo el mismo techo, Meimi rara vez solía ser dulce, ella era temperamental, risueña, divertida, era como un pequeño remolino siempre en movimiento, era realmente extraño verla calmada y tranquila a no ser que estuvieran tomando clase de matemáticas, entonces si que era casi un placer verla, concentrando toda su atención en los números, sin muchos resultados había que agregar, suponía a veces que los números no se llevan como algunas personas no se llevan con los vegetales, pero esta era una faceta de ella que no conocía, y a decir verdad, le gustaba como lucía.

Ima futatsu no kokoro kasanaru toki hisoyaka ni watashi matte 'ru

Ashita ni nareba saite kagayaku hana no you ni

Meimi mecía al niño suavemente y le quitó el biberón vació de las manos, lo puso en su hombro y golpeó un poco su espalda, el ligero eructo se escuchó y volvió a reclinarlo en sus brazos, el niño tenía los ojos medio abiertos y lanzó un largo bostezo, Meimi sonrió pero no dejo de cantar.

Era una chica curiosa, había tantas formas de disfrazarla. Recordó de pronto cuando ella había usado un traje de novia, era una imagen que no se había podido quitar de la cabeza, ella lucía femenina, delicada, como una muñeca de porcelana fina, aquella vez había pensado que las mujeres usando un vestido eran las que conseguían ese efecto, pero en realidad ninguna de las otras participantes ese día le había arrancado la mirada que había dedicado a ella.

Y ahora, esta imagen también quedaría grabada en su memoria por mucho mucho tiempo, ella sosteniendo al niño en sus brazos con una expresión pacifica y dulce, dejando salir la canción de sus labios suavemente, lo justo solo para arrullarlo, tenía la impresión que sin importar el tiempo que pasara ella seguiría luciendo de la misma manera.

Un pensamiento aun más extraño lo asalto, él quería verla, quería ver a Meimi convertida en mujer arrullando a bebes, quería ver su expresión llena de juventud en su cuerpo maduro y perfecto, se halló deseando poder estar allí.

Como guiado por una fuerza invisible empezó a avanzar justo a ella, quería verla más de cerca, quería ver la luz exacta que había en sus ojos, quería ver si el aroma a leche se le había pegado, quería saber si la voz se escuchaba tan bien de cerca como lo hacia de lejos.

Samui fuyu wo koete yuku kigi wa kinou yori mo tsuyoku naru yo ne

Inori to kibou wo sotto dakishime anata no senaka mitsumeru

Meimi no había notado la presencia de Daiki hasta que había estado solo a un par de pasos, se interrumpió un momento en su arrullo para decirle algo, pero olvido por completo que era cuando vio a expresión en los ojos de Daiki, la miraba… bien… diferente, nunca había visto esa mirada dedicada a ella por parte de él, de hecho nadie nunca la había mirado así de allí que no supiera que significaba, pero un estremecimiento frió la recorrió.

- Sigue – dijo con voz un poco ronca – por favor…

Pero se halló sin voz, no sabía como seguía la canción, su cercanía la ponía nerviosa y la hacia olvidar lo que había estado haciendo solo hacia 10 segundos.

- Por favor – dijo con suma amabilidad – termina la canción.

Meimi bajó la mirada y vio al bebe que se había quedado dormido chupando uno de sus pulgares, la mano de Daiki entró en escena retirando el dedo, el bebe hizo un movimiento de succión y ella recordó en ese momento donde y que estaba haciendo respiro profundo y termino la canción.

Hora Yasashii hikari koboreru toki kami-Sama ga youi shite 'ru yo

Ashita ni nareba nani ka ga kawaru yume ga kanau

Cuando la canción termino el niño dormía profundamente completamente ajeno del mundo, pero ellos no habían podido separar sus miradas, algo estaba pasando, era imposible negarlo ahora, algo muy muy fuerte estaba pasando en ese justo momento.

De pronto escucharon un altavoz afuera.

- A todos los participantes se les pide se presenten en el campo B para la segunda actividad.

La distracción logró arrancar a los dos chicos de su estado de ensueño.

- ¿La segunda dijo? – dijo un poco alarmada Meimi.

- Creo que… nos hemos distraído mucho – dijo alejándose de ella – será mejor que veamos de que se trata esto.

- Si.

Meimi en un momento fue a la habitación, tomó la cuna portátil y puso al bebe, regresó a la sala donde Daiki la esperaba, una vez seguro el bebe se dispusieron a leer.

Cronograma de actividades

Experimentación

10:00 a.m.: se debe hacer una presentación con los "hijos adoptivos" a modo de los pequeños sientan empatia por los participantes, organicen alguna actividad con los pequeños que les permita tener confianza.

12:00 p.m.: tendrán una actividad familiar en el campo B donde se han preparado diferentes actividades, podrán convivir con las demás parejas de la investigación y podrán convivir al aire libre con sus hijos adoptivos.

3:00 p.m.: se realizara una actividad familiar la que la pareja decida dentro de la casa.

5:00 p.m.: se tomara en cuenta algún asunto pendiente dentro de la pareja para reconocer como se resuelven los problemas dentro de la misma.

(esta actividad esta abierta a tiempo, disponen de 3 horas en las que también deberán el cierre de la convivencia de sus hijos adoptivos, y comer algo)

7:00 p.m.: los investigadores pertinentes pasaran a las casas a recoger a los participantes y entregarles el material para la última fase de experimentación. A excepción de la casa 17 donde el recién nacido no puede ser perturbado de su sueño regular o expuesto a temperaturas no apropiadas, este será recogido al día siguiente.

La ultima fase se dedicara a representar el escenario de un aniversario, la pareja tendrá una cena intima donde se representaran los aspectos más íntimos de las parejas.

Después de estas actividades se terminara la fase de experimentación, por favor tomen en consideración lo expuesto en sus marcos teóricos y apéguense a él, mañana iniciaremos la fase de comprobación de hipótesis.

Mucha suerte.

- Bien, supongo que podíamos saltarnos lo de la primera actividad – dijo tranquilamente Daiki.

- Si – dijo más tranquila Meimi – iré por las cosas y saldremos.

- Bien.

En poco tiempo habían tomado lo que necesitaban para el bebe que había despertado apenas lo habían movido, era como si el también supiera que iban a salir. Hacia un día precioso afuera, no habían salido en 3 días completos así que salir en ese momento era casi glorioso, la lluvia del día anterior había dejado todo limpio y fresco, se oía música y algarabía en el patio B, al llegar allí se sorprendieron de ver la cantidad de gente, en realidad no habían preguntado cuantas personas participaban en el experimente pero debían ser al menos 25 o quizás hasta 30 parejas y había además muchísimos niños, que jugaban y se perseguían entre ellos y con algunos otros participantes. Había algunos que destacaban como el chico de largo cabello negro que le llegaba fácilmente hasta la cintura que estaba con uno pequeño de no más de 5 años que lo miraba extasiado y repetía después de él, "¿garras de acero?" había también un chico de ojos azul grises que llamaban la atención enseguida que tenia colgados a unos gemelos de las piernas y luchaba por quitárselos de encima, su compañera reía encantada viendo la escena.

- Hola – una chica de largo cabello castaño y ojos ambarinos se acerco a ellos – ¿Ustedes son los de la casa 17 verdad?

- Si, somos nosotros – dijo animada Meimi.

- Lo supe por el bebe – dijo la chica arrodillándose junto al niño que alargo sus manos y quiso tocarla, la chica se apresuró a ofrecerle su mano y el niño aferró feliz su mano con una carcajada – es tan lindo, sabía que había un bebe muy cerca hoy en la mañana, me hubiera encantado que nos lo dejaran a nosotros, me gustan muchísimo los cachorros.

- Si, es un bebe muy lindo – dijo sin dejar de sentirse un poco extraña "¿cachorros?"

- Yo soy Higurashi Kagome – dijo extendiéndole su mano, tenía unas uñas largas redondeadas y bien cuidadas, era extraño, por lo regular eran las mujeres las que tenían las manos así, no las chicas de instituto – y ese loco – dijo apuntando al chico que había estado jugando garras de acerco con el niño – es mi… es Taisho Inuyasha.

- Mucho gusto, soy Haneoka Meimi y mi compañero es Asuka Jr. Daiki – dijo presentando a Daiki que respondió con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

- Hola – dijo el chico de largo cabello acercándose, no paso desapercibido que ambos tenían el mismo color de ojos – te toca yo ya me canse.

- Pero si has pasado solo 10 minutos con él.

- Da igual ya me canse, es más cansado que tratar con Shipoou, cuídalo tú.

Fue cuando el niño de 5 años que tenía la pinta más inocente del mundo en sus ojos color avellana fue a tirar de la punta de la camisa del chico.

- Inuyasha san, por favor juegue conmigo, ya soy más fuerte.

- Le agradas Inuyasha – dijo Kagome con sencillez – no seas así, juega con él.

- Kagome…

- Anda vayan a conseguir algo de sopa – dijo y le entregó un billete al niño – quizás también una manzana acaramelada, vi un puesto con ellas, a que te gustarían

- Si – dijo y empezó a jalar a Inuyasha – vamos Inuyasha san, por favor.

- Bien, pero me ayudaras a buscar sopa.

Inuyasha cargó al niño en sus hombros y se marcharon, Kagome los vio irse con tanta dulzura en su mirada que Meimi se sonrojó un poco.

- ¿Han conocido a las demás parejas? – pregunto Kagome dirigiéndose de nuevo a ellos.

- No en realidad acabamos de llegar.

- Vengan, nosotros platicamos antes con al pareja de los gemelos, se los voy a presentar.

Kagome los llevó a los dos donde estaban los chicos con los gemelos, ahora la chica cargaba a uno de ellos mientras el otro correteaba sin piedad a otro con una pistola de agua, que huía como si de verdad representara un peligro.

- Akane – la llamó la chica de cabello castaño y la chica saludó con una mano – quiero presentarte a la pareja del bebe.

- Hola – saludo con una manos la joven de cabello azulado – yo soy Tendo Akane y él es Yota – dijo haciéndole cosquillas al niño.

- Mucho gusto yo soy Haneoka Meimi, y el es mi compañero Asuka Jr. Daiki, este revoltoso es Daiki.

- ¿Lleva al mismo nombre que el padre? – dijo viendo al niño que como hacia con todos le lanzaba las manos.

- Si, es curioso ¿no lo crees?

- Si.

- Oh si ellos son Saotome Ranma mi… esposo postizo y el niño que lleva es Yoshi.

- Hola – se acercó el aludido – supongo que ustedes son los de la casa 17.

- Si, supongo que todos leyeron el itinerario.

- En realidad me lo dijo Inuyasha de la casa 13, supongo que vio a los investigadores cuando les llevaron el bebe ya sabía que estaba allí desde el principio.

- Nosotros estamos en la casa 21, podría decirse que vivimos en la misma calle.

- Iré a buscar algo de comer Meimi – dijo de pronto Daiki que recogió al niño con cuidado – quieres ir Saotome, sospecho que ellas están a punto de entrar al peligroso terreno de las charlas de chicas.

- Absolutamente – dijo yendo ya a su lado, en cuanto lo vieron alejarse solo un poco los gemelos se le pegaron como chicle – pero supongo que llevare compañía.

- Cuidado con los okonomiyakis y el ramen – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Akane, era obvio que era un chiste privado.

- Hecho.

Así los dos chicos con los pequeños se alejaron de las mujeres que buscaron acomodo y lo encontraron bajo un árbol y se sentaron a charlar.

- ¿Vaya locura no lo creen? – dijo Kagome que parecía ser la más desinhibida.

- Ni que lo digas pero ha sido divertido, al menos yo no había tenido 3 días tan tranquilos en mucho tiempo.

- No tienes ni que decirlo – dijo Kagome recostándose en el pasto bajo el árbol – creo que los últimos 3 años de mi vida han sido más movidos de lo que podría explicar con palabras.

- Yo no me puedo quejar – dijo tímidamente Meimi – aunque ha sido agradable pasar estos días aquí.

- ¿De donde vienes Meimi? – le pregunto Akane.

- Bueno vengo de Seika, estudio en una escuela católica allí.

- Oh si, según recuerdo casi toda la comunidad es católica en esa cuidad, y es también donde esta Saint Tail, la cuidad es famosa por eso.

- Si – dijo con un leve sonrojo – supongo que si y tu ¿De donde vienes? – pregunto para cambiar el tema.

- Yo soy de Nerima, he vivido toda mi vida allí, es un sitio agradable, aunque en ocasiones pasan cosas muy extrañas.

- Por no decir que hay sujetos muy peculiares – dijo divertida Kagome – Inuyasha ha anunciado que nuestro próximo viaje tiene que ser allí, la idea de conocer arte marcialistas buenos lo tiene seducido.

- ¿Y tú? – pregunto de nuevo Meimi – ¿De donde eres Kagome?

- Yo vengo de Tokio, vivo en el templo Higurashi. En realidad estuve a punto de no venir, voy un poco atrasada en la secundaria, perdí mi ultimo año por que… estuve muy enferma, aun no se por que nos escogieron a nosotros, Inuyasha no es muy sociable que digamos.

- En nuestro caso fue casi una mala broma, al parecer Ranma y yo somos los chivos expiatorios de la secundaria furinkan, cuando alguien no quiere hacer algo nos pasan la bolita a nosotros.

- Pues de no ser por la beca yo tampoco estaría aquí – respondió a su vez Meimi – en realidad Daiki y yo… bueno nosotros no tenemos la relación amistosa del año, nuestros padres casi nos chantajearon.

- ¿Con que? – le pregunto con picardía Kagome.

Meimi bajo la mirada, ¡Cielos! ¿De donde había sacado ese increíble exceso de confianza esa chica?, desearía ser solo un poquito más como ella.

- No me importa verdad, lo siento – dijo reclinándose de nuevo, - yo en realidad me siento contenta con todo esto, he pasado los últimos 3 años al lado de Inuyasha, hemos hecho un viaje largísimo y creo que tenemos un gran vinculo, pero ya saben como es el mundo real, todo el tiempo hay algo en medio que nos resta un montón de intimidad.

- Dímelo a mi – dijo Akane – en nuestro mundo no existe el concepto de intimidad en mas de 2 años de conocernos si hemos pasado 48 horas a solas han sido mucho, él es… Ranma es un imán para los problemas, toda clase de locos aparecen para vengarse, enamorarlo o simplemente asesinarlo.

- Sin en cambio no lo cambiarias por nadie en el mundo ¿Me equivoco?

- Siempre tienes ese exceso de seguridad en tus hombros – dijo por fin Meimi, no se pudo contener.

- Si – respondió francamente – ya sabes, cuando convives tanto tiempo con una persona tienes a parecerte más y más a ella. y tu ¿Cuál es tu historia?

- Bueno, nosotros… bueno nosotros solo somos compañeros de grupo, vamos juntos al instituto y nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien, no creo que haya más que contar.

- Más sin en cambio se llevan bien aquí – dijo tranquilamente Kagome – es decir por lo poco que yo he visto no has tenido que tener una guerra como nosotras por que se lleve al niño, te ha ofrecido alguna golosina sin que tengas que coartarlo para eso.

- Yo he tenido que obligar a Ranma a hacer la mitad de esas cosas todo este tiempo.

- Bueno, Daiki es hijo único, él ayuda a su padre en las obligaciones de casa, debe estar acostumbrado a servir a otra persona.

- Y te gusta – Meimi subió los ojos a prisa – se puede ver en tus ojos, cuando hablas de él, tu mirada se ilumina te guste reconocerlo o no.

Meimi se cubrió las mejillas, dios ¿Tan obvia era?

- Tú también hablas muy afectuosamente de tu compañero – se defendió la chica.

- Por supuesto a mi Inuyasha me encanta, tendría que estar loca si no, es guapísimo, pero... – un poco de la seguridad en su postura se esfumó – él esta enamorado de otra persona y… nosotros solo podemos ser amigos y aunque no es suficiente – suspiro y sonrió – es lo que tengo y lo aprovechare.

- Desearía poder poseer tu confianza – dijo Meimi – a mi me cuesta mucho trabajo que él… solo acepte una parte de mi.

- A veces lo quieres todo cierto – dijo Akane con la misma expresión apagada – a veces quisiera poder tenerlo por completo y…

- Hey empiezo a pensar que a veces las chicas nos tomamos demasiado en serio las cosas – dijo más relajada Kagome.

- Si supongo que si.

Las otras dos chicas empezaron a reír más relajadas.

Mientras tanto Daiki y Ranma iban por los diferentes puestos de comida, mirando las demás parejas, todas entre ellas eran diferentes, el único común denominador parecía ser la edad.

- Así que si eres tú, no se por que me habías resultado familiar la primera vez que te vi – le dijo Ranma mientras acomodaba al niño que iba sobre su espalda.

- Pues si soy yo – respondió Daiki - no había imaginado que el caso hubiera llegado hasta sitios como Nerima.

- Pues si, la hermana de Akane, Nabiki es fanática de la forma de extorsionar a las personas – dijo con voz socarrona – a menudo investiga nuevas maneras de hacerlo, ha a menudo lleva periódicos a casa y hemos visto algunos de Seika por allí.

- Hola – se acercó el joven de ojos dorados a la pareja – la sopa esta muy buena, sin nada de picante y bien cocinada, ¿Quieren?

- Claro.

Los tres chicos volvieron al puesto, todos pidieron un plato de sopa, Inuyasha llevaba uno más en un desechable térmico. Después de comprar la sopa fue lo más natural sentarse a comérsela, en un minuto había regresado el niño que Inuyasha cuidaba y los gemelos se habían ido corriendo con él a un juego inflable.

- ¿Para que llevas extra? – le pregunto Daiki intrigado.

- Para la cosa esa del marco teórico – respondió el chico de ojos dorados alzando los hombros – Kagome y yo pusimos "compartir todo" y eso quiere decir todo, así que tengo que llevarle sopa también.

- Pero no esta aquí ¿Cómo lo notaria? – le pregunto Ranma.

- Créeme tiene buen olfato, lo notaria.

- Compartir ah – dijo Ranma - buena esa y tú – le pregunto a Daiki.

- Madurez – resumió en una palabra.

- Oh vaya

- ¿Y tú?

- Comunicación. Imaginas vivir con una persona más de 2 años bajo la misma casa y aun necesitar comunicación.

- Ya lo creo que si – respondió Inuyasha – vivir con una persona durante 3 años te enseña que a veces lo mejor es decir lo siento cuando se puede y mantener la boca cerrada cuando se debe.

- Salud por eso – dijo Ranma.

Daiki solo sonrió un poco para si, la verdad los dos chicos parecían parecerse mucho entre ellos, él nunca había tenido problema con hablar con alguien… bueno, quizás si un poco con Meimi, pero incluso ella cuando quería podía ser muy sensata e inteligente.

- ¿Por que madurez, Júnior? – le pregunto Inuyasha.

- Bueno, Meimi y yo venimos de familias donde nuestros padres se casaron muy jóvenes, y si han salido adelante es por que han sabido manejar las cosas como venían, eso creo yo es madurez.

- Supongo que tiene sentido, quizás debería agregarlo yo también – dijo restándole importancia Ranma – es decir cuando vives en medio de gente que ni siquiera alcanza el concepto de cordura te olvidas de esas cosas, la mayoría de la gente que conozco esta demente, la única que muestra algo parecido a eso es la otra hermana de Akane, pero claro, ella ya tiene 22.

- Veo que tienes una relación muy cercana a tu compañera – agrego Inuyasha.

- Si, vivimos juntos desde hace más de 2 años – dijo algo incomodo, él sabía que se podía interpretar de muchas maneras – es una historia muy complicada, pero vivo desde entonces en su casa con toda su familia y es posible, solo posible que un día realmente nos casemos.

- Oh – respondió Inuyasha, como si el hecho le pareciera lo más simple y normal – seguro Kagome y yo igual, bueno supongo que es lo que los… - se detuvo un momento como analizando en lo que diría – supongo que las parejas que llevan mucho tiempo junto lo hacen. ¿Y tú Júnior?

- Oh no, Meimi y yo solo somos… amigos, vamos al mismo instituto pero nada más, de hecho antes de llegar aquí ni siquiera éramos eso. Las cosas han cambiado desde que estamos aquí.

- Ni que lo digas – dijo de pronto Ranma – no hay nada como descubrir lo poco que conoces de una persona hasta que duermen en la misma cama.

Daiki se atragantó un poco con la sopa y el chico le dio un par de golpes en la espalda, el bebé desde la cuna lo miraba divertido como si le estuviera haciendo gestos a él.

- Lo siento, no quise decirlo de ese modo – dijo cuando Daiki se había logrado recuperar un poco – es solo que Akane tenía un grave problema desde el primer día que estuviéramos tan cerca.

- No es nada, lo lamento es solo que… - dijo limpiándose la boca con una servilleta de papel –todavía me perturba un poco.

- Tiene sentido contigo supongo, él lleva con su… chica, mucho tiempo – dijo Inuyasha aludiendo a Ranma - pero la tuya es extraña.

- Hey se han enterado del matrimonio real, esta en la casa numero 30, dicen que pasan cosas muy locas allí.

La conversación empezó a tomar otro camino, más sin en cambio en la cabeza de Daiki habían quedado flotando varias idea, y una sensación extraña de envidia, los dos chicos conocían a sus compañeras a fondo, no temían de pasar tiempo con ellas, pero ellos dos, hasta el momento habían sido mucho más amigos que matrimonio, y no es que estuviera mal, pero lo hacia sentirse hasta cierto punto excluido. La única chica con la cual había tenido una relación especial bien… no sabía ni siquiera que apariencia tenía.

Los minutos pasaron largos, algunas parejas se habían dedicado de lleno a compartir en sus pequeño núcleos, otras más se habían juntado para platicar todos juntos y otros como ellos se habían dividido en géneros para cambiar impresiones.

Durante las dos horas que duraba esta etapa Meimi se había quedado escuchando las cosas que habían pasado sus compañeras y compartiendo lo mismo, había algo que no le gustaba, Kagome y Akane, habían tenido años para conocer a sus parejas, era obvio que tenían lazos sentimentales sólidos, pero y ella… bueno la única manera en que podía acercarse a Daiki a su gusto era mientras era Saint Tail como Meimi… bueno como Meimi él era casi un completo extraño a excepción de esa semana que lo había conocido más de lo que lo había conocido todo el año pasado, sabía de su familia, de las cosas que le causaban tristeza, de las cosas que deseaba para la vida, algo iba a cambiar entre los dos y no dejaba de preguntarse si las cosas que cambiarían estarían bien, si les convendrían esos cambios, si lograrían que las cosas fueran bien.

- Desearía que esto acabara rápido – dijo más para si que para las otras chicas.

- Pues personalmente yo no – dijo Akane – creo que no he tenido 3 días tan tranquilos como los he tenido aquí, al menos no seguidos.

- Yo igual, he pasado por un montón de cosas los últimos años y desde hace muy poco en realidad gozo de relativa calma, estas son casi vacaciones para mi.

- No han pensado – dijo de nuevo Meimi – que cuando salgamos de aquí todo será diferente, es decir la otra persona sabrá muchas cosas de ti y no podrá tratarte como siempre.

- ¿Te gustaba como te trataba Daiki antes?

- Si… no… bueno no lo se – al menos saber que no eran amigos lo ponía fuera de su alcance y a él fuera del alcance de Saint Tail.

- Soy de la opinión de que deberías dejar de preocuparte por eso – le respondió Akane – quien sabe quizás esos cambios sean para bien.

Realmente no lo creía, pero ya no podía evitarlo ¿Cierto? miró su reloj y vio que eran 2:53 p.m.

- Son casi las tres, creo que debemos buscar a los chicos.

- Si siguen con Inuyasha seguro estarán comiendo sopa instantánea en algún lado, créanme Inuyasha sería feliz si lo único que tuviera que comer toda su vida fueran sopas instantáneas, de hecho – dijo y levantó la cabeza como si aspirara el aire – sospecho que están por allá – dijo apuntando con su dedo cierto lugar en particular.

- Tienes buen olfato.

- Se lo debo todo a Inuyasha – dijo como si no pretendiera explicar más – vayamos a buscarlos.

- No te preocupes Jr, si se quedo con Kagome, ella nos encontrara.

Los altoparlantes habían anunciado que la actividad al aire libre se había terminado y que debían pasar a sus casa para la siguiente actividad, todos habían recogido a sus niños y habían ido en busca de sus esposas . Daiki tenía complejo de puntualidad, y estaba un poco inquieto, los otros dos solo lo habían seguido.

- Inuyasha – la chica de cabello castaño agitó su mano a lo lejos.

- Lo vez, allí están – dijo triunfante

Las chicas llegaron en un minuto con ellos, Kagome se plantó ante Inuyasha y lo examinó con ojo crítico.

- Comieron sopa – dijo acusándolo – ¿Cierto?

- Si – respondió y le entregó el termo – aquí esta tu parte.

- No hay okonomiyakis o fideos fritos por aquí cierto – le dijo Akane al chico.

- No seas tan paranoica – respondió el aludido –Akane.

- ¿Es que acaso no tengo motivos para serlo? – dijo alzando una ceja.

- Bueno… el chico no respondió solo cruzo los brazos tras su nuca

Allí estaba de nuevo, ese silencio cómplice que solo tenían las parejas muy unidas, cosas que no es necesario ni decir para poder entenderlas, como lo envidiaba Meimi.

- Bien, creo que hay que despedirnos – dijo alejándose de sus pensamientos – ha sido un placer conocerlos.

- Igualmente Meimi – respondió Kagome – pero estoy segura que nos veremos de nuevo, después de todo esto no es más que una isla.

- Seguro – respondió Akane – cuando estés en nerima

- O en Tokio.

- O en Seika.

Las tres chicas soltaron una carcajada.

- Serán bienvenidos – terminó diciendo Daiki.

- Gracias lo tendremos en cuenta – dijo con una leve inclinación de cabeza Inuyasha.

- Hasta luego.

Así cada quien tomó a sus niños y cada uno se dirigió a su casa para la siguiente fase.

Fecha borrador: 03 – 01 – 05 4:37 p.m.

Domingo 17 de Febrero de 2008

10: 08 p.m.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Nota de autora: saben cuando estaba haciendo este fic, hace ya varios años se me ocurrió que haría el mismo fic de todos los personajes, es decir que pensaba hacer un método científico de Ranma e Inuyasha, pero neee no se después de un tiempo como ya dije método científico quedo en la libreta de los recuerdos gracias a Sango (y es puro sarcasmo ¬¬) este método vio al luz, así que les debo los demás.

Bueno sin más me despido, ahora los invito a que visiten mi página

mx./sttail2004/

Y si me buscan ya sabes donde pueden encontrarme:

Shian shen Mimi chan


	5. Capitulo 4

Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa

_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa. En serio la adoro solo por haber hecho esta serie, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado el punto aquí vamos_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Método Científico**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

__

Capitulo 3:

Experimentación

(2da parte)

Miércoles

Día 3

3:03 p.m.

Cronograma de actividades

Experimentación

10:00 a.m.: se debe hacer una presentación con los "hijos adoptivos" a modo de los pequeños sientan empatia por los participantes, organicen alguna actividad con los pequeños que les permita tener confianza.––

12:00 p.m.: tendrán una actividad familiar en el campo B donde se han preparado diferentes actividades, podrán convivir con las demás parejas de la investigación y podrán convivir al aire libre con sus hijos adoptivos.

3:00 p.m.: se realizara una actividad familiar la que la pareja decida dentro de la casa.

5:00 p.m.: se tomara en cuenta algún asunto pendiente dentro de la pareja para reconocer como se resuelven los problemas dentro de la misma.

(esta actividad esta abierta a tiempo, disponen de 3 horas en las que también deberán el cierre de la convivencia de sus hijos adoptivos, y comer algo)

7:00 p.m.: los investigadores pertinentes pasaran a las casas a recoger a los participantes y entregarles el material para la última fase de experimentación. A excepción de la casa 17 donde el recién nacido no puede ser perturbado de su sueño regular o expuesto a temperaturas no apropiadas, este será recogido al día siguiente.

La ultima fase se dedicara a representar el escenario de un aniversario, la pareja tendrá una cena intima donde se representaran los aspectos más íntimos de las parejas.

Después de estas actividades se terminara la fase de experimentación, por favor tomen en consideración lo expuesto en sus marcos teóricos y apéguense a él, mañana iniciaremos la fase de comprobación de hipótesis.

Mucha suerte.

En pocos minutos Meimi y Daiki con el bebe habían regresado a la casa donde los tenían asignados, el niño se había quedado dormido en el pequeño trayecto, parecía como si hubiera tenido suficiente actividad por un rato, así que eso los dejó virtualmente solos de nuevo.

Aquí estaba una nueva interrogante

¿Qué hacen dos recién casados cuando se quedan solos? Una respuesta lógica les pintó las mejillas de rojo a ambos por separado, esa evidente que eso no era una opción.

Bueno ¿Qué MÁS hacían los recién casados? penosamente ninguno de los dos tenía una idea siquiera que hacían un par de novios, su experiencia en el asunto era nula.

Lo más cercano que Meimi había tenido de un novio había sido aquel loco millonario que había puesto detrás de ella, o mejor dicho de Saint Tail a su mayordomo, lo había visto en las noches de misiones tomando fotografías o tratando de seguirla, pero después de un tiempo había perdido el interés, o quizás simplemente su jefe había descubierto a otra chica con la cual "compartir su destino" él la había llevado de paseo, a comer, charlaban en el parque de las propiedades de su madre, de los países que él había visitado, o las personas que conocía. Él chico no se había detenido a preguntarle siquiera sobre su escuela, o su familia o sus gustos. Realmente no veía su vida con una persona tan ególatra.

De Sawatari, bien tampoco podía decir mucho, había salido juntos, si, pero había sido puritita coacción de él.

A decir verdad no había logrado nunca tener una cita de verdad.

Daiki no pensaba en algo realmente diferente, ¿Qué se supone que harían? Realmente y con gran pena no recordaba que hacían sus padres, recordaba ir a la biblioteca o a comer helado a un restaurante muy especifico, cuando se había enterado de la enfermedad de su madre supo por que nunca habían estado en ruedas de la fortuna o en películas de terror o siquiera había estado subido con su madre en juegos de sube y baja.

Y él, pues bien no tenía ni idea de que hacer en una cita. Nunca había tenido una. Miró a su compañera que estaba cuidando que los biberones se esterilizaran en la cocina. Había tenido un par de oportunidades con esta chica en específico, pero nunca las había aprovechado.

Cuando Meimi terminó, miró a Daiki observándola en el quicio de la puerta, evidentemente tenía tan poca idea de que hacer como ella.

- ¿Quieres ver una película? – preguntó ella.

- ¡Eh! – dijo sorprendido, no había esperado que dijera nada.

- Es lo que mis papas hacen cuando se quedan en casa solos, digo, podríamos seguir a Daiki e irnos a dormir pero no creo que eso les guste mucho a los investigadores cierto.

- Si – dijo llevando una mano a su nuca – supongo que no les haría gracia.

- Vayamos a ver que hay en la TV.

Ambos chicos fueron a la sala allí estaba el sencillo TV en blanco y negro, había programas en todos los canales de "Hora de comer" ciertamente era hora de comer en la mayoría de las casa del país, pero había comido tantas golosinas y comida rápida en una hora que en un acuerdo tácito no habría comida para ninguno de los dos, estaban a punto de darse por vencidos cuando encontraron una vieja película en uno de los canales.

- Creo que he visto esta película como 50 veces.

- Creo que la mayoría de toda Asia ha visto esta película más de 50 veces.

Meimi rió divertida "Todos los caminos llevan a casa" era una vieja película que contaba la historia de una madre que decide dejar a su hijo con su anciana abuela para poder ir a trabajar y de la adaptación del niño y la abuela para vivir juntos. Era de ese tipo de películas que han ganado un montón de premios de la academia, pero personalmente Meimi creía que el niño era particularmente cruel con su abuela y no le gustaba.

Algo a nada.

- ¿Quieres rosetas o soda? – le ofreció Meimi.

- Estoy bien gracias – dijo tranquilamente.

Los dos chicos bajaron los cojines de la sala y se sentaron frente al TV, la escena era bastante familiar para Meimi, había visto a sus padres en esa misma posición más veces de las que podía contar, cuando era lo suficientemente pequeña y sus padres creían que no podía entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor incluso había estado allí con ellos, los dos se acurrucaban abrazados y cariñosos mientras ella dibujaba o jugaba con sus muñecas cerca de ellos.

Volteó a verlo un momento, parecía realmente aburrido en realidad, pero en realidad cuando una pareja se sienta a ver una cinta realmente no la veían ¿cierto? El caso era estar juntos y tranquilos haciendo una cosa normal, pero eso es lo que hacían las parejas normales, ¿Qué se supone que harían ellos?

- Papá me puso a ver esta cinta más veces de las que puedo contar – dijo de pronto él – cuando mamá acaba de morir, él no sabía manejarse solo, durante dos años antes de empezar la primaria me mando a vivir a casa de la abuela – sonrió divertido – sabes la abuela vive en una granja a las afuera de Hokaido con vacas y todo eso, me divertía de lo lindo, había dos granjeros que iban con sus hijos y hacíamos cada cosa que no tienes idea, desplumábamos a las gallinas, tratábamos de voltear las vacas, una de ellas nos dio un golpe que nos dejo tirados en cama un día completo, robábamos arroz del granero para que una vecina nos hiciera arroz inflado con miel, y la miel era otro asunto, recibí tantos piquetes de abeja cuando era niño que hoy ya soy inmune.

Meimi sonrió divertido no le costaba mucho trabajo imaginárselo, se recargó en la fila de la mesa y se inclinó para escuchar el relato.

- Fue una época fantástica, extrañaba muchísimo a mis padres, creo que todavía no entendía que no volvería a ver a mamá o quizás me hubiera sentido más deprimido, así que cada vez que papá me iba a visitar a casa de la abuela, ella le daba la larga fila de travesuras que yo había hecho y papá me daba un largo regaño y después ponía esta cinta, lo recuerdo bien por que la TV de la abuela también era en blanco y negro, y me decía "Mira y aprende algo de ese niño Daiki"

- ¿Y aprendías algo?

- Si – dijo recargándose como ella y mirando la pantalla ausente – aprendí que realmente extrañaba mis juguetes.

Meimi soltó una carcajada divertida, tomó una almohada en la que estaban recargados y le dio un azote con ella.

- ¡Oye! – dijo el chico cubriéndose.

- ¡Eres terrible! – dijo dándole otro azote – pobre de tu abuela.

- Ya veras.

El chico tomó otra de las almohadas y empezó a azotarla con ella, ella se levantó sin abandonar la guerra hasta que las plumas empezaron a flotar en la habitación, la persiguió por toda la sala antes de acorralarla en una esquina y la apretó contra la pared con la almohada.

- Retráctate Meimi.

- La muerte antes del deshonor – dijo con la frente en alto.

- Tú has elegido.

Y la siguió azotando con la almohada hasta que estuvo vacía y al no tener con que atacarla empezó a hacerle cosquillas en el estomago, los dos chicos no se detuvieron hasta que estuvieron los dos en el piso, la sala llena de plumas y respirando con dificultad.

- Creo que mis padres han hecho algo como esto solo una vez, después cuando mamá vio el desorden se puso histérica.

- Espero que tú no lo hagas, esto ha sido realmente divertido.

- Si – dijo volteando a verlo – lo ha sido.

¡Oh dios! allí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada profunda y casi anhelante en sus ojos verde azabache, deseo… kami sama, deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder hacer lo que había visto a sus padres hacer un montón de veces cuando se miraban de esa manera. ¿Eso es lo que sentían? Lo había visto un millón de veces, susurraban su nombre suavemente como su pudieran acariciarse con eso, y después se fundían en lentos y profundos besos de enamorados, a esas alturas Meimi estaba realmente sorprendida que fuera hija única.

Tuvo que morderse los labios para no susurrar su nombre y caer ante el deseo de besarlo.

- Si no quieres que me ponga histérica ciertamente tendrás que ayudarme a limpiar.

- No hay problema – dijo levantándose y ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse – no sabes lo que es el desorden hasta que ha vivido 8 años solo con un hombre tan desordenado como mi papá.

Ella tomó su mano para levantarse y por un momento un flash de memoria la cubrió. Sus manos unidas mientras se alejaban del automóvil donde dos hombres gritaban y maldecían, sus ojos la habían mirado con tan insistencia en ese momento, la sostenían con tanta fuerza no por que temiera que lo fuera a dejar caer a él y al cisne si no por que era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca.

- He tenido un D'javu equivocado en este momento – dijo de pronto Daiki aun sosteniéndola de la mano.

- ¿Un D'javu equivocado?

- Cuando robaron el cisne de cristal de Seika, Saint Tail me ayudo a recuperarlo y por un momento…

- Necesito mi mano Asuka Jr. – dijo Meimi interrumpiéndolo – oh me sueltas ahora o no habremos terminado de limpiar para la siguiente fase.

- Si.

En ese momento la soltó y ella casi salio huyendo de esa habitación, no debía olvidarlo, había un motivo por el que ella siempre había mantenido la distancia con Daiki, y era ese, él era muy inteligente, dándole más pistas solo lograría llevarlo a la verdad y aun no estaba lista para eso.

Una parte de ella el decía que en realidad nunca lo estaría.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

4:55 p.m.

Después de la llamada actividad familiar dentro de la casa y el desorden que habían hecho y después diligentemente habían limpiado, habían logrado terminar de ver la película, y el pequeño había despertado, como había sido Daiki quien lo había cuidado en la ultima actividad se había turnado como Meimi para poder atenderlo ahora, había terminado un biberón entero de solución y había caído dormido inmediatamente, casi no había dormido durante la mañana así que era muy probable que la mayor parte del día continuara así.

Cuando salio de la habitación fue en busca de su "esposo" lo encontró en el pequeño cuarto de estudio donde estaba la información del experimento leyendo uno de los libros, se acercó sigilosa a él y en cuanto estuvo a un par de pasos de él, Daiki levantó la mirada del libro y la miró.

- ¿Ya son las 4? – le preguntó cerrando el libro.

- Si – le respondió – ¿Quieres quedarte aquí para la siguiente actividad?

- ¿Gritaras? – dijo como la cosa más normal.

- ¿Por que habría de gritar? – dijo un poco molesta.

- Por que desde que nos conocemos creo que nunca hemos tenido una sola discusión donde no termináramos gritando Mei chan.

Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas en primera por lo excepcionalmente dulce que se había escuchado que la llamara Mei chan y en segunda por que después de todo tenía razón, no había tenido, nunca, ninguna conversación en la que alguno de los dos no hubiera terminado alzando la voz o peor aun con un golpe.

- No, no gritare Dai kun – dijo tímidamente – lo prometo.

- Vamos a la sala entonces – dijo levantándose de la silla donde había estado estudiando y saliendo con ella de la habitación.

- Si continuas acortándome el nombre – dijo tratando se donar relajada – terminaras llamándome M chan

- Oh no lo creo – dijo tratando se no ponerse nervioso – Mei chan suena bastante bien.

Ambos chicos llegaron a la sala y se sentaron uno al lado del otro separados por un buen tramo del sillón, aquí estaban de nuevo, y ahora… se estaban haciendo la misma pregunta que había un par de horas.

¿De que podemos discutir?

Esta no debía ser una pregunta complicada en teoría por que podían discutir de cualquier cosa, habían llegado al exceso de discutir casi por el clima, ambos sabían que era excesivo pero la pura verdad, habían discutido desde el día que se conocieron, los dos con demasiado temperamento como para un día quedarse uno con la boca cerrada y claudicar, no, eso no hubiera sido ni la mitad de fácil que era seguir alegando.

Por increíblemente difícil que pareciera eso en lugar de mantenerlos distanciados, los había acercado, por que podías encontrar con facilidad amigos que estuvieran de acuerdo contigo, pero amigos que te retaran constantemente ante todo, oh eso si que era complicado.

- ¿Qué podemos discutir? – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se voltearon a ver.

- No lo se – respondió Meimi y miró a su regazo.

- Increíble no – dijo apartando la mirada también – realmente no pensé que llegara el día en que no supiera que discutir contigo, eso parece nuestro método de comunicación constante.

- Bueno… - dijo un poco sonrojada – ha sido… divertido, pero no creo que sea una buena idea que discutamos "así" ahora.

Daiki la había mirado había dicho "divertido" bueno, lo había sido, casi siempre sus discusiones habían sido justo eso, divertidas, discutir por las cosas más tontas y ridículas, o algunas más serias, el pensamiento de que ella pensara que había sido divertido también trajo una sonrisa a sus labios.

- Déjame pensar entonces, debe ser alguna discusión que tengamos como marido y mujer, no solo como nosotros mismos ¿Cierto?

- Si.

- Bien…

- ¿Por qué no discutimos de Saint Tail? – propuso Daiki.

- Oh realmente no creo que eso sea muy buena idea – dijo en retaguardia la chica, realmente discutir de ella la pondría en guardia y el sospecharía.

- Pero metidos en nuestro personaje – le propuso él, que sabía tan bien como ella que ese tema era casi como una botella de nitroglicerina entre los dos.

- Bien – dijo la chica y mentalmente se metió en el personaje que había elegido – se que todavía pasaran un par de años para que la atrapes y…

- ¡Oye! ¿Tan torpe crees que soy? – dijo defendiéndose por la fuerza del habito.

- No al contrario – dijo para calmarlo – creo que mientras más pasa el tiempo te vuelves mucho mejor, pero ella también ¿No es cierto?

- Cierto – le concedió – en realidad ella también ha mejorado muchísimo, algunos de sus trucos son tan buenos que un día simplemente me pasara enfrente y no la notare.

Eso llevo una sonrisa a los labios de Meimi "no lo había pensado en realidad" agitó un poco su cabeza para espantar la idea y retomó donde se había quedado.

- Entonces dime ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué es lo que harás después de que haya terminado el caso de Saint Tail?

- Esto es solo el comienzo Meimi – dijo con seriedad – yo voy a ser detective, eso es lo que más deseo.

- Tú sabes que es peligroso verdad Dai kun, es decir no todo será como Saint Tail, algunas cosas serán realmente peligrosas, me tendrás todo el tiempo preocupada por ti.

- A ti ¿Por qué?

- Métete en el personaje Daiki.

- Oh si – dijo sonrojado – sabes que se me cuidar muy bien, no tengo miedo, lamentablemente amo la aventura, no lo puedo evitar.

- Pero no puedes pensar solo en ti, también estamos nosotros, tu familia.

- Mei chan – dijo y tomó sus manos – aunque no lo creas se cuidarme bien.

- Oh y aquella vez que te metiste en una cámara de humo con Saint Tail, pudo ser veneno.

- Pero no lo era, además tampoco podía dejar que Saint Tail se quedara allí atrapada sin hacer nada ¡Podía ser veneno! – lo dijo como fue y solo entonces se dio cuenta – hey y ¿Tú como sabes eso?

Meimi no supo que decir en ese momento, decirle "es que era yo a la persona que estabas protegiendo" no hubiera sido una respuesta que le conviniera.

- Lina se lo contó a muchas personas – se apresuró a decir – realmente la discreción no es su fuerte.

- Lina.

- Pero eso no viene al caso, tú sueles hacer cosas como esa todo el tiempo, y un día eso puede ponerte en verdadero peligro.

- Bueno lo reconozco, pero si no hiciera cosas como esas no sería yo mismo y me sentiría muy mal, no esta en mi naturaleza dejar que las personas corran peligro.

De pronto Daiki entendió… hacia muchos años él había visto esto, y por fin podía comprenderlo, no sabía por que lo recordaba, pero lo hacia, así que debía ser importante.

De pronto se levantó del sillón y se puso en cuclillas delante de ella, tomó con más fuerza sus manos e inclinó la cabeza con la de ella, cerró sus ojos y recargó su frente contra la suya, Meimi se quedó repentinamente sin respiración.

- Meimi – dijo con una voz tan dulce que no parecía suya – debes saber que siempre lo más importante para mi serás tú y mi familia – Meimi solo pudo cerrar los ojos y soñar, soñar que eso realmente se lo quería decir a ella – siempre me cuidare para volver a ti. Kesshite… hitoride… anata ga.

Bien como discutir contra un argumento así, todo su cuerpo se relajó y solo recargó su frente contra la suya, era imposible rebatir ante algo así, había sido tan dulce y tan profundo, cuando había dicho "nunca te dejare sola" era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar en realidad.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- ¡Oh Dios mió voy a llorar! – dijo la chica que miraba el monitor con la voz rota.

- La verdad si, eso ha sido tan lindo. – dijo otra que estaba parada a su lado – ojala hubiera más chicos que supieran pedir una disculpa así.

- Oh por favor, miren esto – dijo la chica de la casa 13 – eso si es puro romance.

- La chica de la cabaña 17 y la 21 miraron el monitor.

- Te he dicho Mika, erotismo y romance no es lo mismo, estamos discutiendo quien es el más romántico.

- La mía ni la miren – dijo algo decepcionada la chica que vigilaba la cabaña 21 – quedar tumbado en el piso y tener a la chica en la baño llorando no califica como romántico.

- Pero esa es la mecánica de tu casa, no me extraña, en 5 minutos él se levantara e ira a pedirle perdón y estarán como si nada para las 7.

- Eso espero, ya tengo 20 000 yenes en esto, y voy a perder si siguen así.

- Oh pero yo ya estoy contando el dinero – dijo triunfal la de la cabaña 17, esto va viento en popa, apuesto que esos dos salen como novios reales.

- Que va – dijo la vigilante de la cabaña 13 – apuesto lo que quieras que los míos se declaran antes que los tuyos.

- No debería pero yo también entro – dijo la de la cabaña 21

- Muy bien pero yo pienso ganar.

- Rika, Mika, Sora, que se supone que están haciendo – dijo una de las investigadoras de bata blanca que había entrado.

Las tres chicas volvieron a sus monitores y no dijeron palabra más. Pero las miradas que se echaban una a otra decían una cosa "la apuesta esta en pie"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Pasaron varios minutos en esa posición hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y se separaron lentamente. Ella se acomodó en su lugar y Daiki se sentó a su lado, separados por un buen trecho de sillón de nuevo.

- ¿Quién… - se aclaró la garganta Meimi - ¿Quién te enseño a hacer eso?

- Pues – dijo el chico sin mirarla realmente – yo vi como mi padre hacia esto muchas veces, realmente no se que le decía a mamá, solo se que al ultimo siempre agregaba "nunca te dejare sola" sigue repitiéndoselo cada vez que vamos a dejarle flores.

- Ya veo – dijo suavemente, la forma en que había dicho esa frase, sentía que le había llegado al corazón.

- Sabes que es lo más curioso – dijo tratando de romper la tensión – que mamá hacia exactamente lo mismo que hiciste tu, apoyaba su frente con la de papá y cerraba los ojos. – "y se besaban" pero eso no necesitaba saberlo ella – Los vi hacerlo un montón de veces.

- Debe ser un hermoso recuerdo.

- Si.- dijo y sonrió – gracias, ha sido una muy buena discusión.

- Gracioso.

Justo en ese momento el niño en la habitación empezó a llorar, Meimi soló miro a Daiki como diciéndole "es tu turno"

- Bien yo voy.

- Bien yo haré algo de comer para que tengamos algo en el estomago antes de la ultima fase de la experimentación.

- Bien, no tardare.

Diciendo esto entró a la habitación y Meimi se dirigió a la cocina, "caray esto si que se esta volviendo muy hogareño"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

6: 56 p.m.

Justo unos minutos después de que habían terminado de comer tocaron a la puerta de su casa, Daiki abrió mientras Meimi esperaba de nuevo en la sala, la misma investigadora que había estado allí en la mañana entró saludándolos cordialmente, con ella venían los mismos jóvenes que habían traído las cosas para el bebe, ahora venían con dos bolsas plásticas de ropa del tipo que dan en las tintorerías.

- Muy buena discusión chicos – dijo cordialmente- realmente la suya ha sido una de las mejores encuadradas, ninguna otra fue igual, nos ha agradado mucho el hecho de que marcaran los limites de voz y el meterse en el personaje, eso han sido cosas que nos han dejado enteramente satisfechos.

- Gracias – respondieron ambos.

"Supongo" pensaron al unísono.

- Bien esta es la ultima parte de la experimentación, pero deseamos que sea una sorpresa, les pedimos que se pongan esta ropa y salgan a la sala en aproximadamente 20 minutos, les dejaremos el material de la siguiente fase y les daremos instrucciones, de acuerdo.

- Si.

Los ayudantes les dieron las bolsas y mientras Meimi fue a la habitación Daiki entró al cuarto de baño.

20 minutos después…

Meimi estaba frente al espejo de la habitación mirándose, y ciertamente nunca se había sentido más bonita, se había recogido el largo cabello rojizo en una larga trenza que iba por un lado de su cabeza y bajaba por su hombro derecho, y el vestido que había estado dentro de la bolsa era perfecto, absolutamente bonito, una larga falda de gasa que hacia una elegante campana alrededor de ella y un corset que se ajustaba a la perfección a su figura, sin tirantes destacaba de una forma muy bonita sus hombros y su cuello, pero…

- ¿Por qué tenía que ser de este color?

El color guinda lucía satinado y rojizo. El mismo color, exactamente el mismo color de el disfraz de Saint Tail.

- ¿Ya estas lista Mei chan?

La voz de Daiki sonó de afuera de su puerta, y sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

- Si, ya voy.

Respiró profundamente y se dijo una vez más "vamos Meimi es solo un color, nada más" tomó valor, se alisó una vez más la falda y abrió la puerta para dirigirse a la sala.

Quedó muda de la impresión cuando entró en la sala, en lugar de la sala había solo una mesa para dos personas y había campanas para comida en ella, un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, una botella de vino, y alrededor de ellos pequeñas mesas con floreros con rosas rojas y velas blancas, parecía la mesa de un restaurante elegante y en medio de todo eso Daiki como plato principal.

Si había creído que lucía bien con ese traje negro que siempre usaba con el frac negro lucía simplemente arrebatador.

- Vaya…

Diciendo esto llamó la atención de Daiki que miró a la chica con los ojos luminosos. Se veía… wow solo sabía que nunca se había visto tan bonita y el color de ese vestido, bien, le sentaba de maravilla.

- ¿De que crees que se trate esto?

- Supongo que tenemos que averiguarlo – diciendo esto tomó un robre de una de las mesas donde había velas blancas.

Meimi se acercó a él para poder leer también lo que decía:

Ultima fase de la experimentación:

Aniversario

Los participantes llevaran a cabo la representación de una cena de aniversario, uno de los eventos festivos más importantes para cualquier matrimonio, se les facilitara una cena y ropa adecuada para una celebración de esta índole. El permiso de beber vino ha sido dado por sus padres, por ello no deben preocuparse.

La representación no lleva ningún orden designado y el tiempo es libre, solo les pedimos que se adentren dentro del animo festivo de una celebración como esta.

Mañana temprano vendremos por el participante que esta a su cuidado, y les entregaremos las observaciones que hemos realizado para su comprobación de hipótesis.

Disfruten su aniversario, con el final de esta actividad termina la fase de experimentación.

Suerte

Los dos chicos se voltearon a ver, un aniversario, ok, sin duda era una de las fechas más importantes para los matrimonios, pero aun así, como iban a hacer eso ellos dos.

Daiki se acercó a la mesa, descubrió los platos de las campanas y dio un leve silbido.

- Vaya se lucieron, es Chateaubriand Bouquetière – dijo lentamente con un deje de acento francés que no le creía posible si no lo hubiera escuchado – no estoy seguro si así se pronuncia.

- Ni idea – dijo cerca de él y miró el plato, parecía ser filete de res con vegetales y una salsa que olía a gloria, ella tomó otra de las campanas y miró fascinada – con es pie de queso con fresas confitadas, adoro este postre.

De pronto de las bocinas que estaban en la sala empezó a escucharse música, oh si, y música sumamente romántica.

- Supongo entonces que… deberíamos empezar la última fase de la experimentación.

- Si, supongo lo mismo – respondió él y fue a una de las sillas y se la ofreció – adelante señorita berenjena.

- Berenjena – dijo llevándose las manos a la cintura – ya quisieras que una berenjena tuviera esta figura. Panda.

Daiki rió divertido y ella pronto lo siguió, se sentó y él le acercó la silla de nuevo y tomó su lugar en la mesa, la última fase empezó.

Ok, debían confesar que la idea de una cena romántica no estaba tan bien encuadrada, la comida gourmet había sido deliciosa pero demasiado abundante, el vino había estado delicioso también pero había subido con velocidad a sus cabezas lo que desencadeno una guerra de pétalos de rosa, que tiraran uno de los candiles con velas e incendiaran una esquina de la mesa y que cayera vino tinto por gran parte del mantel tratando de apagar el fuego, había sido divertida, incluso accidentada, pero no romántica.

- Buena cena – dijo él dando los últimos bocados del pie.

- Exquisita – dijo ella limpiando su plato con mirada brillante – panda.

- Oye… - se quejó.

- Bromeo – dijo con una sonrisa - no, no pareces panda… – dijo divertida – pareces pingüino

Sin poderlo evitar y ayudados un poco por el vino los dos soltaron una alegre carcajada que murió lentamente.

- Así que esta será tu cena de aniversario – afirmó Meimi.

- Supongo que si – dijo terminando finalmente el postre – nunca he sido un chico del todo formal.

- ¿Y si tu esposa lo es? – preguntó ella

- No, no creo que ella lo sea – respondió Daiki con facilidad.

- ¿Como lo sabes? – volvió a preguntar Meimi con curiosidad.

- Solo lo se, una persona así no se sentiría bien conmigo – respondió con la mayor lógica posible – por lo tanto no se casaría conmigo.

- Yo me siento bien contigo – dijo sin pensarlo demasiado.

- Pero tú no eres una chica muy formal que digamos tampoco – dijo sin meditar demasiado lo que ella había dicho.

- Si lo soy – se quejó, lo era, sabía comportarse en las mesas elegantes, ya lo había demostrado la familia de aquel chico que había querido que se casara con él era gente de categoría y ella había hecho un buen papel.

- Bien, si lo eres – dijo sin querer realmente discutir.

Una canción bastante conocida empezó a salir de las bocinas del techo, Meimi se levantó de su lugar un poco mareada pero logró sostenerse.

- Vamos – dijo extendiendo una mano a su compañero – es "nuestro" aniversario, así que es hora de darme gusto a mi.

- Bien – se levanto de la mesa, se quitó el saco, remangó los puños de su camisa y tomando su mano le dijo – un poco de ejercicio me hará bien para la cena.

- ¡Que romántico Dai kun! – dijo en un fingido tono ilusionado y luego rió risueña.

Hubo que mover la mesa a un lado para tener espacio, no les llevo mucho y después tenían una pista para bailar, ella tomó su mano y la puso en su cintura mientras enlazaba la otra y se sostenía de su hombro.

Esta iba a ser la primera pieza romántica que bailara en toda su vida, y por Kami sama que lo haría bien.

Mudani no heya no tobira tou shimete

Omoide tachi ni sou yo na wasureta

Levemente cerrando las puertas de esta habitación que fuera nuestra, todas las sonrisas y lágrimas fueron convertidas en historia

Sus manos era firmes y suaves entre las suyas, delgadas y elegantes, tenía unas buenas manos además de ese aire… ere aire que solo pocas personas tiene, una sensación de que todo el tiempo, no importa la situación puedes sentirse segura con esa persona, no fue tan complicado sentir su mano en su cintura y recargarse en su hombro, él se sentía… bien… calido y agradable.

Sabía que quizás las circunstancias no volverían a repetirse, es decir, ellos podían hacer todo esto en este momento, bromear, reír, y bailar solo por la situación en la que estaban, fuera de esa habitación, en el mundo real no podrían volver a hacer nada como esto, nunca más, iba a ser otra mujer la elegida para poder compartir esto con él, pero en ese momento… en ese momento era ella la que podía disfrutarlo y no iba a detenerse a pensar, solo al menos por es momento no lo haría.

Anata no haato doushiyo

Doki ni madaiete watoure ru no yo

Nan nichi sen nashiku shiteieru wa atarashii jisen wo

Watashi ni arueteiru

Desde el día que rompimos hasta ahora pasó la mitad del año para encontrar una excusa para ser feliz. Llenando mi vida de trabajos pesados de frente otra vez me dije no me levantare así podría ser una persona nueva

Ella era increíblemente ligera, iba a su paso con tranquilidad y suavidad, era realmente agradable la forma en la que ella lo seguía sin equivocarse, como si fuera una parte más de él mismo.

Vaya, ese si que era un pensamiento interesante, durante mucho tiempo había pensado que Meimi podía ser muchas cosas, pero jamás una parte cómoda de su entorno mucho menos de él, al contrario, parecía ser que ello no encajaban juntos en el mismo espacio, ni en la misma idea, nunca. Parecía casi como si se esforzaran por que de hecho así parecieran las cosas, como si tuvieran que hacer la convivencia uno con otro pesada, pero esos días juntos… bien… habían hecho las cosas profundamente diferentes, casi podía penar que eran dos personas nuevas.

Anata ni aitakute, aitakute, nemureru yoru ha

Anata no mukumori mou sono mukumori mou omoi dashi

Sotto to hitomi tojitemeru

Te extraño, te extraño mucho, de la tierra al cielo, extraño tu dulzura quiero que me sostengas firmemente todo el tiempo puedo sentirte llenando mis memorias si yo cierro mis ojos

Meimi cerró los ojos y se recargó un poco más cómodamente en su hombro, aspiró profundamente, había un aroma en él tan sosegado, no iba a decir que olía a bergamota, mirra o sándalo, no, esos eran aromas para personalidades demasiado intensas y a pesar de que Daiki era persistente y tenaz, no era una persona densa, no, él tenía un aroma delicado y profundo al mismo tiempo parecido a… no lo sabía… arroz y azúcar, si, algo muy parecido a eso, dulce y al mismo tiempo algo fresco y calmado, kami, ese aroma, estaba segura que iba a recordar a Daiki para siempre gracias a ese aroma, había leído una vez que ciertas personas te dejan una huella olfativa que puede ir más allá de la imagen visual.

Con este aroma lo recordaría… y llegado el momento también lo extrañaría.

Anata no ushiro arukide katta

Futari de minna ni kitsuzuki da katta

Solo necesito seguirte caminando contigo silenciosamente, solo quiero cada día en el futuro que estés a mi lado

- Bailas bien – dijo ella tímidamente desde su hombro – aunque realmente no te imagino como un bailarín muy asiduo a las pistas.

- Y no lo soy – dijo él en su oído, su aliento en su cabello le hizo cosquillas – pero es fácil cuando alguien te sabe seguir.

Meimi se mordió los labios para no decir una locura, para no decir "Cada día hasta que el futuro se acabe te seguiría Daiki"

- Sabes… dijo ella para escapar de sus pensamientos – realmente estoy cansada de los zapatos altos.

- Decía, señorita formal – se burló de ella.

- Oh vamos Daiki, tu prácticamente te has quitado el frac completo.

Ella se separó un momento de él y sosteniéndose del bordo de la mesa se quito los zapatos, dio una discreta mirada a una de las cámaras y tuvo una idea.

- Uno… dos… - susurró…

Donna atoshii demo kanano koto nai

Ai wo aru koto na do kitsuzuki mou shinai kedo

Anata dake mitsumeteta aishiteta watashi no subete no kakete

No importa como, mi deseo podría no ser verdad pero yo te amo, solo amándote esperanzadamente, lo cuidare, no lo sacrificare, solo para verte, solo para amarte usando todo el amor de en mi vida

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- ¡No, no, no, no! – la vigilante de amara empezó a golpear el monitor cuando rayas negras y blancas cruzaban la pantalla – oh por favor, no hagas esto, no ahora.

- Alguien que haga algo, dijo la chica a su lado – no pueden fallar justamente en este momento.

- Alguien pronto, pronto – dijo la chica de la casa 21 por un teléfono.

Un momento después entro una de las investigadoras a prisa.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Las cámaras, todas las cámaras que han quedado sin imagen – dijo frustrada la chica del monitor de la casa 13.

- Que… – la investigadora fue al monitor, intentó golpearlo también sin efecto – ¿todas las cámaras están iguales?

- ¡Si! – chillaron las demás chicas

- Debe ser un problema con la recepción en general entonces – dijo sacando un celular.

- Por que justamente ahora – se quejo la chica de la cabaña 17 – estaba justo en lo más interesante.

- Rika, realmente esto no es una telenovela – dijo un poco molesta la investigadora y atendió de nuevo el celular – llama a un técnico ahora, tenemos un problema con las cámaras.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Tres – dijo y vio la luz de encendido de la cámara apagarse "fuera cámaras"

Una vez libre de los zapatos volvió con Daiki que la envolvió sin pensarlo demasiado y siguieron bailando, ahora sin los zapatos quedaba justo a la altura de su pecho así que ahora al inclinarse escuchó el sonido de su corazón fuerte y claro.

Anata ni aitakute aitakute nemureru yoru ha

Anata no mukumori mou sono mukumori mou omoi dashi

Sotto to hitomi tojitemeru

Te extraño, te extraño mucho, de la tierra al cielo, extraño tu dulzura quiero que me sostengas firmemente todo el tiempo puedo sentirte llenando mis memorias si yo cierro mis ojos

Ahora sin zapatos Meimi parecía realmente pequeña en sus brazos, sigilosa y silenciosa, apenas el susurro de la tela del vestido arrastrándose en el piso se escuchaba, cuando ella recargó su cabeza en su pecho una sensación de irrealidad lo envolvió, por un momento se permitió pensar que esto era real y que este era un día de fiesta real para los dos, cerró sus ojos y recargó su barbilla sobre su cabeza y aspiró el aroma de su cabello, olía como a manzanilla, se llenó de ese aroma dulce hasta que quedara firmemente arraigado en su memoria.

Pasarían los años y podría decir, "este es el aroma de Meimi"

Iishouni sou shitai hibi mou wasure nai de ne

Koukai shinai deshou futari ni aishi atta koto

Los amaneceres y los anocheceres que pasamos juntos por favor mantenlas en tu corazón, espero que no te pueda pesar

Cuando el soltó su mano y dejó que las dos manos rodearan su cintura lo más natural del mundo fue recargar su cabeza sobre su pecho y llevar sus manos a su cuello, nadie los veía de cualquier modo, nadie creería jamás que esto hubiera pasado, era un momento en el tiempo prestado.

Había algo tan natural, tan correcto al estar cerca de él, quizás la misma conciencia que esto era lo único que nunca iba a poder hacer nunca. Y cuando todo terminara…

Lo abrazó más fuerte temerosa del futuro, cuando todo terminara lo único que pedía es que él no la juzgara tan duramente, que viera más allá de lo que parecían ser las cosas, y que no guardara resentimientos en su corazón.

¿Pedía demasiado? ¿Era acaso demasiado imposible? ¿No se merecía su comprensión al menos?

- ¿Pasa algo malo Meimi?

Ella había parecido tan relajada y tranquila solo unos minutos antes, pero de pronto algo había entrado a su cabeza y había sentido una tensión, casi una desesperación cerniéndose sobre ella, había sido tan tangible que él la había podido sentir sin dificultad, se detuvo y vio su rostro, tenía los ojos cargados de lagrimas ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

- ¿Meimi?

- No – dijo agachando su rostro y escondiendo sus ojos – no pasa nada Daiki.

Anata ni aitakute, aitakute, nemureru yoru ha

Anata no mukumori mou sono mukumori mou omoi dashi

Sotto to hitomi tojitemeru

Aishitai tou sugu yakute

Te extraño, te extraño mucho, de la tierra al cielo, extraño tu dulzura quiero que me sostengas firmemente todo el tiempo puedo sentirte llenando mis memorias si yo cierro mis ojos al menos estábamos profundamente enamorados

No, no quería que él fuera tan bueno con ella, eso solo disminuía sus defensas contra él, cuando él era desagradable, cuando peleaban, cuando se mantenían apartados era fácil salirse siempre por la tangente, poder ocultarle sus emociones, pero cuando la miraba así, cuando solo se detenía a querer con sinceridad consolarla entonces si que no sabía que hacer, deseaba decirle todo, deseaba abrir su corazón y poder mostrarse delante de él sin reservas y eso… no sabía que pasaría después pero moría de miedo solo de imaginárselo.

- ¿Meimi?

- FIIUUU -

Un fuerte zumbido salio de pronto de las bocinas en el techo que los llevo a los dos a separarse y cubrirse los oídos.

- Por favor todas las casas presten atención – dijo una voz femenina amplificada por la electrónica – tenemos un problema técnico con las cámaras por ello interrumpiremos la comunicación con ustedes por un momento, si se presenta algún inconveniente pueden ir al edificio principal, gracias.

Hubo un momento de estática en la bocina y después una voz diferente apareció.

- Asuka Júnior y Haneoka san – los dos identificaron a la investigadora que los había estado supervisando todo ese tiempo – por favor tengan especial cuidado con él bebe, para cualquier problema que se presente por favor no duden a acudir al edificio principal, mañana a primera hora iremos por el bebe, pero esperamos que este problema se resuelva antes. Gracias.

La estática se fue del todo y las bocinas se apagaron, como si fuera una alarma el llanto del niño desde la habitación llenó el silencio.

- Yo iré – dijo casi huyendo de allí.

Daiki se quedó de pie el la sala, miro a su alrededor el desorden y se dio cuenta de que evidentemente la celebración había terminado, se sintió de pronto… bien… vació.

No tenía nada que ver con que la escena hubiera sido interrumpida si no el momento en que había sido interrumpida, mientras más tiempo pasaba con Meimi más intrigado se sentía. Alguna vez su padre le había dicho que las mujeres eran como un profundo lago lleno de secretos, él simplemente había querido saber de que novela barata su padre había sacado una frase así, pero ahora que la veía a ella se preguntaba por que a menudo las frases absurdas solían tener razón.

Después de darle una poco de tiempo para calmarse fue a la habitación siguiéndola, parecía mucho más tranquila en realidad, estaba poniendo de nuevo al bebe en la cuna.

- Parece que el ruido repentino lo asustó también – dijo mirándolo a la cara – no ha pasado nada.

- Me alegra saberlo.

Y se quedaron el silencio, Daiki sabía que ella no le diría por que se había puesto tan triste mientras bailaban, pero no quería tampoco que se quedara en silencio e incomoda.

- ¿Cuáles son tus sueños Mei chan?

- Ah – la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa - ¿mis sueños?

- Si, habías dicho que las parejas se casan para cumplir sueños juntos, pero ¿Cuáles con los tuyos?

- ¿Por qué debo empezar yo primero?

- Por que tú ya conoces los míos.

Meimi se quedo pensativa, ¿Sus sueños? En realidad nunca se había detenido a pensarlo detenidamente, vio al niño en la cuna y a Daiki sentado cerca de ella y fue simple.

- En realidad mis sueños son muy sencillos, yo solo deseo ser tan feliz como lo ha sido mi madre. Cuando era joven ella se parecía mucho a mi, me da la impresión de que si lo hubiera querido hubiera podido comerse al mundo, pero lo dejó todo solo por casarse con papá y tener una vida tranquila, quizás te parezca poco ambiciosa, pero es todo lo que quiero, una vida tranquila y una familia que sea mía – dijo acariciando una de las manitas del niño que dormía profundamente con un pulgar en la boca – bueno quizás también me gustaría escribir.

- ¿Escribir?

- Si – dijo con un poco de timidez – en realidad esto casi nadie lo sabe, quizás solo mis papas y Seira, pero me gusta mucho escribir, he hecho un montón de cuantos para niños, fabulas e historias, mis papas dicen que son buenas, pero bueno no creo que ellos puedan ser muy imparciales ¿cierto?

- Eso no lo sabía.

- Casi nadie lo sabía Dai kun, me siento algo tímida al respecto.

- Ya veo y bueno, en que podría ayudarte yo… bueno alguien como yo para realizar esos sueños.

- Alguien como tú – dijo sonriente – caray con todas las historias que podrías contarme siento detective si que me ayudarías un montón, ya me imagino la cantidad de historias que podríamos escribir juntos.

El niño hizo un puchero y soltó su pulgar, por un momento hizo un movimiento se succión con la boca para luego seguir durmiendo placidamente.

- Y ¿Una persona como yo? – preguntó ella solo por continuar la conversación.

- Una persona como tú – dijo el seriamente y la miró - ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando nos dieron la noticia de que vendríamos juntos?

- Algo como "entre todas las personas en el mundo para vivir mi vida, una chiquilla odiosa como tú sería a la ultima que escogería"

- Me equivoque…

Fueron solo dos palabras las que había dicho y habían llegado hasta el fondo, más con la mirada cargada que había puesto sobre ella, lo que había dicho evidentemente escondía un montón de cosas más que deseaba decir. Meimi se sonrojó vivamente.

- Lo siento yo…

- No – lo interrumpió – no pasa nada.

El silencio los rodeo entonces y las mentes empezaron a trabajar con velocidad, cada uno lo pudo reconocer finalmente, ellos se gustaban, realmente se gustaban, no tenía que ver únicamente con la apariencia física o la atracción, todos se habían encargado de decirle que hacían una pareja maravillosa, que su dinámica era la mejor de todas, se divertían juntos y a medida que mas se conocían más confianza había entre los dos, se gustaban en el sentido de querer pasar mucho, pero mucho tiempo juntos.

- La encontraras Dai kun – dijo Meimi escapando de la línea de sus pensamientos – estoy segura de que un día vas a encontrar a alguien que se acomode a todo lo que necesitas, quizás yo… quizás yo también encuentre un día a alguien que pueda comprender la persona que soy y lo que tengo en ocasiones que hacer. – se levantó de la cama y fue al armario antes de darle tiempo a responder, tomó un pijama amarillo – creo que ya es hora de dormir, a decir verdad estoy realmente cansada.

- Si, está bien.

La chica intentó salir de la habitación pero cuando había abierto la puerta el recuperó el habla y la detuvo.

- ¿Y si él lo descubre?

- ¿Que?

- Si esa persona… – solo de pensar en esa persona un malestar en el estomago se acrecentaba, ella sufría mucho por esa persona y ver eso en una persona como ella que era luminosa como una estrella lo desconcertaba, le molestaba – descubriera el secreto que tanto has ocultado, ¿Cómo contaría eso?

- Lo hará – dijo con amargura – se que un día simplemente lo hará y solo pienso que eso sería incluso mucho más duro que él que yo se lo dijera.

No dijo más salio de la habitación dejándolo atrás, entró en el baño y se recargó en la puerta "de que me sirve saber que él realmente me gusta y que quizás… yo le gusto a él… se que, en realidad él no lo entendería, solo lo se"

Se quedo allí un momento mientras pequeña gotas de agua humedecían la falda del vestido.

_Fin de experimentación._

_(Fecha borrador: 25 – 04 – 05)_

_12 de abril de 2008_

_11: 15 a.m._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

Nota de autora: bien que puedo agregar, soy una romántica empedernida, adoro las cenas elegantes y los bailes románticos, pero de alguna forma que todavía no entiendo, mi humor en esa temporada quizás el final resulto medio dramático… ste la vite

Bueno sin más me despido, ahora los invito a que visiten mi página

mx./sttail2004/

Y si me buscan ya sabes donde pueden encontrarme:

Shian shen Mimi chan


	6. Capitulo 5

Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa

_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa. En serio la adoro solo por haber hecho esta serie, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado el punto aquí vamos_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Método Científico**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Capitulo 5:**_

_**Comprobación de Hipótesis**_

_Hipótesis:_

_Un matrimonio entre parejas jóvenes puede dar resultado siempre y cuando haya suficiente madurez para formar su vida juntos, aprendiendo a solucionar problemas y con el conocimiento indispensable del amor, la confianza, el cariño, el respeto que sebe haber entre dos personas._

Eran las 7:00 a.m. y Meimi estaba despierta, Daiki había dormido esa noche en un sillón que había puesto a un lado de la cuna, el bebe había estado un poco inquieto y él se había ofrecido a cuidarlo, pretextando que para él era mucho más útil aprender de bebés pues Meimi ya sabía suficiente.

Para ser sinceros la verdad era que desde que habían dicho lo ultimo la noche anterior la tensión entre los dos había subido aun más de nivel, y quizás hasta el niño lo había sentido y por eso su intranquilidad.

DING DONG

Daiki despertó enseguida, y se levantó al escuchar el sonido del timbre en la puerta yendo a atender. Cuando salio de la habitación Meimi también se levantó y se calzó unos pantalones de deporte cómodos y una blusa cómoda, seguro eran los investigadores que como prometieron irían por el pequeño bebe desde muy temprano, fue a la cuna donde el niño ya estaba despierto y la miraba con curiosidad. Parecía que él también sabía que ya volvía a casa.

-Bien Daiki llego mamá – dijo y lo levantó de la cuna – pero antes de irte ayúdame vale – tomó una de sus manitas y la dirigió a donde estaba la cámara – 1… 2… 3 – la imagen volvió.

Mientras afuera, tal y como Meimi pensaba los investigadores eran los que habían llamado a la puerta, Daiki los había hecho pasar a la sala.

-Buenos días Asuka san.

-Buenos días.

-¿Tuvieron algún inconveniente en la noche…? - un timbre electrónico salio de un bolsillo en su bata – disculpa – la investigadora sacó un aparato celular de su bata y contestó, escuchó lo que le decían y se entusiasmó – perfecto, iré enseguida a checar eso, asegúrense de que todas las casas tiene video, y audio – colgó y guardó el aparato – parece que el error de comunicación se ha solucionado.

-Buenos días – salio Meimi con el bebe en brazos.

-Buenos días Haneoka san.

-Supongo que viene por el pequeño Daiki ¿No es así?

-Así es – dijo cordialmente – su madre está realmente ansiosa por verlo.

-Lo imagino – abrazó al niño que rió y jaló su cabello – adiós bebe, has sido muy bueno. Adiós – Daiki se había parado a su lado y le extendió al bebe que lo buscó enseguida con los brazos - ¿Quieres despedirte de él?

-Si – cargó al niño en brazos – bien bebe ya vas con mamá, pórtate bien.

Después de despedirse de él se lo entregaron a la investigadora, el niño fue tan afectuoso con ella como lo era con todo el mundo.

-Bueno chicos sugiero que desayunen y se relajen un poco, dentro de unos 10 minutos vendrá un equipo de limpieza a sacar todo el material que les hemos dejado ayer y les entregaran también los resultados de las observaciones en todo el día de experimentación para su comprobación de hipótesis, ¿tienen alguna pregunta?

-No.

-Bueno en ese caso me despido, espero que tengan un buen día y suerte en su comprobación de hipótesis.

Diciendo esto la investigadora salio de la casa y los dejó solos de nuevo.

No quería seguir así, la tensión que se había formado entre los dos era casi dolorosa, solo deseaba que la relación que habían estado formando a través de los días se reestableciera.

Y así sería, Meimi podía tener mucha habilidades y entre ellas sus dotes histriónicas no eran de las más débiles, si ella podía fingir el tiempo suficiente que todo estaba bien quizás finalmente todo iría bien.

-¿Quieres desayunar? – dijo animada Meimi dedicándole a Astro júnior su mejor sonrisa.

-Ah – dijo un poco desconcertado por el repentino cambio de ánimo de la chica – si claro.

-¿Que te parecen los panqueques? – dijo con la misma expresión – no me quedan muy redondos pero eso si, los hago con vainilla y trozos de nuez me quedan muy ricos.

Daniel la miró un minuto, no sabía si estaba siendo sincera, lo que habían dejado volando en el aire la noche anterior no había sido poca cosa, además tenía el presentimiento que la chica había estado incluso llorando, toda la noche había estado decidiendo si le preguntaría que pasaba la mañana siguiente, pero si ella no quería sacar al tema el asunto él no lo haría tampoco, la quería así, solo con buen animo, así aunque no fuera sincera si él le seguía la corriente quizás solo se haría natural después de poco.

-Me agrada la idea – dijo con una sonrisa animada.

-En ese caso tendrás que ayudarme a pelar las nueces – dijo con su usual animo altivo – no te saldrá gratis.

-No imagine que así fuera – dijo con un entrecejo gruñón que solo la hizo reír, cosa buena por que era justo lo que buscaba.

No dijo más, entró a la cocina para buscar todos los ingredientes afortunadamente los había, cuando apenas empezaban a prepararlo todo llamaron a la puerta y él fue a atender, dentro de un par de minutos regreso.

-Es el equipo de limpieza y un técnico que nos dejo esto – mostró dos carpetas negras – supongo que son nuestros resultados.

-Te parece si primero desayunamos, la verdad me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-¿Y tú decías que yo era el panda?

-Cállate – dijo con burla – y sigue pelando nueces, ardilla.

Se quedaron un buen rato en la cocina preparando el desayuno y comiéndolo después tranquilamente, hablaron un poco sobre las personas que habían conocido en la convivencia, de las cosas que habían pasado con Daiki e incluso de otras películas que habían visto en la TV, todo dejando afuera la cena de aniversario y la platica que después habían tenido, como si está no hubiera ocurrido.

Cuando finalmente terminaron de desayunar se asomaron fuera de la cocina, todo estaba arreglado como si no hubiera pasado nada, las cosas del bebe ya no estaban en la habitación y todos los muebles estaban en su lugar y todo lo que se habían acomodado para la cena tampoco estaba, lo único que se habían dejado eran los trajes de etiqueta que les habían dado, lo que les daba la ligera esperanza de que si se los regalarían.

-Bien – dijo Meimi después de revisar "el recuento de los daños" – creo que tenemos que hacer algo que se llama "comprobación de hipótesis cierto.

-Si, ¿Estás lista?

-Lista.

Trajeron las carpetas que el técnico les había dado y empezaron a estudiarlas:

_Fase Experimental_

_Casa numero 17: Haneoka Meimi y Asuka Jr. Daiki._

_Fase 1: Irrupción del participante._

_Participante: Yanagawa Daiki (7 meses)_

_Los participantes de la cabaña 17 según lo estipulado en su hipótesis, su comportamiento durante la primera etapa del experimento y su información previa se designo que eran la pareja idónea para la irrupción del participante de menor edad._

_Los resultados generales que pudimos observar fueron:_

_La pareja demostró una buena adaptabilidad con la participación del recién nacido._

_Desarrollo trabajo en equipo._

_División de responsabilidades_

_Complementación e inducción del conocimiento_

_Disposición_

_Empatia con el participante._

_La adaptación del participante con sus "padres" se dio del modo esperado._

Meimi miraba la primera pagina con cara de pocos amigos, ella al contrario del chico de al lado no era letrada en la jerga del método científico así que no entendía del todo lo que quería decir.

-¿Tú entiendes bien todo lo que dice? – le preguntó a él.

-Esencialmente – respondió.

-Y entonces ¿Nos fue bien?

-Creo que dice que si.

-¿Crees?

-Esencialmente dice que nos dividimos el trabajo, aprendimos uno del otro y que le caímos bien al bebe.

-¿No es más fácil solo poner eso?

-Supongo que para ellos no.

_Fase 2: Desenvolvimiento Social._

_Nota: la actividad no se realizó dentro de la casa si no en el patio común B donde se reunieron todas las parejas del experimento. Y sus correspondientes participantes._

_La pareja de común acuerdo se dividió, delegando la responsabilidad del participante por turnos._

_Cada participante se integró a un grupo de participantes que manejaron la misma mecánica de convivencia social de roles e intercambio experiencias y datos generales del experimento entre ellos._

_Los resultados generales que pudimos observar fueron:_

_Habilidad social promedio._

_Mayor afinidad por género._

_Retroalimentación._

_Delegación de responsabilidades._

Al terminar de leer Meimi lo miró interrogante y él solo atinó a sonreír.

-Dice que cada uno se separo tú con chicas, yo con chicos, conversamos del experimento e intercambiamos opiniones.

-Ok, eso no suena tan mal.

_Fase 3: Convivencia Familiar_

_Nota: libertad de acción._

_A las parejas se les dio la instrucción de realizar una actividad familiar dentro de casa, dándoles libertad de acción._

_Dado que el participante debía cumplir con sus periodos regulares de sueño la actividad quedo relegada a la pareja._

_los resultados generales que pudimos observar fueron:_

_ - Falta de experiencia._

_- Buena disposición._

_- Empatia._

_- Adaptación de roles._

_- Disposición de acción física e intimidad._

_- Demarcación tacita de limites._

Si hubieran escrito en ingles lo que decía de la fase 3 hubiera dado lo mismo, ¿Disposición física? ¿Demarcación tacita de limites?

-Ok está vez si que no entendí nada – dijo Meimi con un entrecejo.

-Realmente… - dijo él a su vez – yo tampoco.

Prefirieron seguir leyendo antes de sacar más conclusiones, pasaron la página y leyeron lo que decía sobre la siguiente fase.

_Fase 4: Resolución de problemas._

_Se le pidió a la pareja que planteara un problema marital y buscara una solución_

_Los resultados generales que pudimos observar fueron:_

_Adaptación de los roles establecidos._

_Pautas previas para la discusión._

_Planteamiento claro de la discusión._

_Niveles de voz._

_Interlocución._

_Solución pacifica._

_Después de transcurrido el tiempo de la fase 4 de todas las casa fueron retirados los participantes a excepción de está pareja donde los horarios de sueño y vigilia del niño no podían ser alterados._

Meimi ya no dijo anda si no solo volteo a ver a su compañero que vio la pregunta en sus ojos y se apresuro a responder.

-Dice que nos apegamos a nuestro papel, no gritamos y lo solucionamos sin violencia, entre otras cosas.

Supongo que está bien.

_Fase 5: Escenificación._

_A los participantes se les pidió realizar la escenificación de un aniversario de bodas, se les proporciono material necesario para la realización del mismo. (servicio, banquete, indumentaria, ambiente)_

_Los resultados generales que pudimos observar fueron:_

_Animo lúdico._

_Complacencia mutua_

_Alto nivel de situación primordial._

_RECOPILACION DE INFORMACION INCOMPLETA._

-¿Que crees que signifique eso de alto nivel de situación primordial?

-No tengo la más remota idea.

Ese "recopilación de información incompleta" le daba un poco de culpabilidad a Meimi, pero realmente no le hubiera gustado que vieran lo que había pasado cuando las cámaras estaban apagadas, era demasiado embarazoso.

_Conclusión base:_

_La pareja de la casa 17 cumplió con la mayor parte de lo estipulado en su hipótesis._

_Madurez._

_Resolución de problemas._

_Confianza._

_Respeto._

_Responsabilidad._

_Fase 1: Mecánica ante participante óptima._

_Fase 2: Mecánica social aceptable._

_Fase 3: Mecánica familiar aceptable._

_Fase 4: Mecánica ante resolución de problemas óptima._

_Fase 5: Mecánica de pareja óptima._

_Durante las 5 fases de la experimentación se desarrollaron niveles aceptables dentro de la media estipulada._

-Es todo – dijo Daiki terminando de leer.

-Realmente nunca voy a ser investigadora, eso te lo aseguro – dijo reclinándose en el sillón – tiene una forma de decir las cosas que parecen venir de la luna.

-Realmente – dijo reclinándose igual que ella – te doy la razón.

-No eras tú el que estaba relacionado con esas cosas joven detective.

-Algunas de estas cosas están definitivamente fuera de mi liga.

-¿Pedimos ayuda? – dijo mirándolo

-Pidamos ayuda – dijo devolviéndole la mirada.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

En cosa de 30 minutos había llegado a la investigadora que se hacia cargo de su caso a la casa, Meimi había servido vasos con té helado y todos se habían reunido en la sala.

-Bueno chicos díganme ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? – dijo con cordialidad la investigadora.

Meimi abrió la boca para decirle que ella no había entendido nada de nada de lo que había en las hojas pero la cerró y miró a su compañero.

-Será mejor que le preguntes tú Daiki.

-Bueno – dijo él y se dirigió a la mujer delante de ellos – la verdad hay un montón de cosas y conceptos que notemos entendido de los resultados que nos dieron, son muy… científicos.

-Lo lamentamos, la verdad es que cuando uno está inmerso en este mundo se olvida de cómo hablar normalmente, créanme les pedimos a las personas que redactaron sus resultados que fueran lo más claros posibles, pero supongo que… bueno, quieren dar un repaso a lo que vimos y yo los iré guiando para que lo entiendan.

-Si, muchas gracias.

Con carpetas en mano la investigadora leyó en voz alta las hojas y después les explicó.

-Verán chicos, ustedes durante su marco teórico expusieron que sus progenitores fueron padres desde muy temprana edad por eso decidimos que fueran ustedes quienes tuvieran al bebe. Tener la responsabilidad de un bebe es muy diferente a la de un niño con más edad, son mucho más delicados y su cuidado debe ser mucho más cuidadoso, lo que nosotros queríamos ver era si ustedes serian capaces de hacerse cargo de él sin problemas, y queríamos observar como se manejaba la mecánica de pareja en esa situación.

Meimi y Daiki escuchaban con atención lo que la mujer decía.

-Por ejemplo otras parejas se fueron por los roles, la madre es la que se hace cargo de las niñas y el padre de los niños, otras fueron unilaterales, solo la madre o el padre se hacían cargo del hijo mientras el otro atendía otras obligaciones, entienden – los dos asintieron con la cabeza – bien la mecánica de ustedes fue una de las mejores pues fue un trabajo de equipo que es lo que se esperaría en la mejor situación de una pareja, hubo retroalimentación pues cada uno aportó los conocimientos que tiene sobre bebes y buena empatia pues el niño se adaptó a ustedes con facilidad, en resumen la primera parte para ustedes fue optima. ¿Me siguen?

-Si- respondieron los dos.

-Bien – la investigadora leyó después la siguiente fase – la fase 2 era sobre su capacidad social, queríamos ver que tan bien se relacionaban con las personas, esto es muy importante dado que el vivir en sociedad nos permite un mejor desenvolvimiento con nuestro entorno. Su desempeño en está parte no fue malo, decidieron dividirse entre las personas con las que se sentían más conectadas e intercambiaron opiniones, lo que pudimos observar fue que se desenvolvieron poco, conocieron a un solo grupo de personas y en esa se instalaron, seguramente vieron a otras personas que se quedaron solos, o que solo se dedicaron a sus hijos e incluso hubo unas pocas que saludaron a casi todas las personas en el experimento, cada personas se desenvuelve de una forma diferente.

-¿Y lo hicimos mal? – pregunto Meimi.

-Oh no Haneoka san, nosotros no podemos calificar un bien o mal, solo observamos su comportamiento, y lo registramos, no se preocupe, esto puede hablar en si de su personalidad, puedo apostar que ustedes son el tipo de personas con un grupo de amigos que no va más allá de 5 personas con las que son muy unidas, quizás solo una con la que se comunican mejor que con cualquiera.

Meimi abrió ampliamente los ojos, no se imaginaba que ellos pudieran adivinar eso solo con ver como se había desenvuelto con un grupo de extraños.

-¿Tienen alguna otra duda sobre está fase?

-No – respondió Daiki por los dos

-En ese caso – dijo la investigadora repasando la fase 3 – creo que ustedes modificaron un poco está fase por que simplemente no podían realizar la actividad con el recién nacido que dormía en ese momento, pero los resultados fueron buenos.

-Disculpe – interrumpió Meimi – yo quería preguntar sobre dos términos que no entendí muy bien.

-Dígame Haneoka san.

-Eso de… ¿Disposición de acción física e intimidad? ¿Demarcación tacita de limites?

-Ya veo, bueno es que en realidad nos sorprendió un poco dado la información que teníamos de ustedes su buen desenvolvimiento juntos, lo físicamente cercanos que fueron, un juego de almohadas así esperábamos verlo en parejas más intimas pero no realmente en ustedes, pero al mismo tiempo pudimos ver que en ese contacto había un limite que sin palabras se marcó.

-Oh – dijo la chica como si entendiera… aunque realmente.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-No.

-Bien – dijo y sonrió al ver la siguiente fase – la fase 4 es la que con ustedes nos dejo absolutamente complacidos, si hubiera más parejas con su misma dinámica de resolución de problemas los matrimonios tendrían una convivencia diaria mucho más sencilla. Ustedes hicieron la discusión más ordenada y civilizada de todas, en todas las demás fueron conflictivas casi violentas pero la suya fue la mejor, marcar pautan, niveles de voz, lo de apegarse a su papel fue lo mejor de todo por que la suya podría pasar por una discusión de amigos, pero cuando se apegaron a su papel de matrimonio cobro un significado muy diferente.

-Gracias – dijeron los dos repentinamente contentos, la verdad había sido una buena discusión incluso para ellos.

-Su mecánica de pareja – dijo sin cambiar de hoja como si la tuviera bien localizada – también fue agradable, en realidad para todas las parejas se dio un ambiente agradable esperamos que haya sido así hasta el final. Lo único que queríamos es que experimentaran una convivencia agradable y festiva, en parte como recompensa por todo el trabajo del día.

Meimi se mordió el labio por dentro, hubiera sido genial que fuera así hasta el final, pero no dijo nada, solo bajo un momento la mirada.

-Bueno – retomó la investigadora – ahora con los resultados de su experimento solo les pedimos que estudien de nuevo su hipótesis y decidan si desean agregar algo cambiar alguna cosa o si piensan de manera diferente ahora que han probado un poco del matrimonio. ¿Tienen alguna otra duda?

-No.

-En ese caso me retiro, les deseo mucha suerte, vendremos por los resultados mañana temprano donde llevaremos a cabo la ultima parte de el experimento.

Así la investigadora se despidió y se retiro dejándolos solos. Cuando se cerró la puerta uno al otro se miró.

-Pues ¿Qué será lo que ellos vieron? – dijo intrigadísima Meimi, no solo intrigada, si no con todas sus letras, intrigadísima.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea – respondió su compañero que sentía exactamente lo mismo que su compañera.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La tarde había avanzado mucho en medio de esa discusión, no habían comido, no se habían parado de allí discutiendo la hipótesis, los huevos, los fallos, todo lo que habían visto en las demás parejas, todo lo que pareciera útil, pero habían llegado por fin a las conclusiones.

-Dos conceptos más Meimi – dijo Daiki revisando por ultima vez la hipótesis.

-¿Cuales? – preguntó su compañera, habían propuesto tantos en toda la tarde.

-Amistad y apoyo

-Cierto – dijo risueña – a menudo las parejas olvidan que en algún momento antes de ser pareja hubo amistad entre ellos y que deberían seguirla teniendo.

-Tienes razón, ¿Alguna otra cosa?

-Mmmm – lo pensó por un momento y lo decidió con una sonrisa - Diversión

-Si, tienes razón – dijo con tranquilidad – un matrimonio que se vuelve monótono se condena a su mismo.

-Y entonces – dijo animada, satisfecha de por fin estar terminado – ¿Cómo quedara nuestra hipótesis?

-Ahmmm déjame ver – Daiki redactó algo en una hoja y agregó los ítems que habían sacado – ¿Qué te parece?

-Perfecta.

Daiki miro la hipótesis completa, era buena, era casi igual que la que habían redactado al principio, pero esa era la concusión a la que los dos habían llegado, poner algo diferente no sería coherente… y aun así…

-Siento como si le hiciera falta algo aun – dijo Daiki con un entrecejo.

-Bueno – dijo la chica leyendo sobre su hombro – esto es lo que hemos intentado hacer toda está semana.

-Pero ¿No crees que nos ha faltado hacer algo más?

A decir verdad algo había hecho falta en su matrimonio pero mencionarlo era como abrir una profunda cloaca negra en la que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de querer indagar, cual seria la forma simple de decirlo

-Creo que es todo – dijo ella cerrando el tema – al menos todo lo que se me ocurre a mi.

-Bien, en ese caso queda así:

_Hipótesis:_

_Un matrimonio entre parejas jóvenes puede dar buenos resultado siempre y cuando haya suficiente madurez para formar su vida juntos, aprendiendo a solucionar siempre los problemas y con el conocimiento indispensable del amor. Teniendo uno para el otro, la confianza, el cariño, el respeto, el apoyo y amistad que sebe haber entre dos personas._

-Suena muy bien – dijo convencida la chica.

-Si – respondió él metiendo la hoja en la carpeta donde habían puesto todos los resultados, miro a su compañera con una sonrisa con una sola idea en mente - ¿Tienes hambre?

-Ya te habías tardado panda

-Cállate.

En medio de risas los dos fueron a la cocina para prepara algo de comer.

_Fin capitulo 5_

_Lunes 12 de mayo de 2008_

_2: 12 p.m._


	7. Epilogo

_Todos los personajes de la serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la gran Megumi Tachikawa. En serio la adoro solo por haber hecho esta serie, hago esto solo por diversión sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado el punto aquí vamos_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Metodo Cientifico_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**_Epilogo_**

**_Ley_**

El amor podía respirarse en el aire aunque aquello sonara cursi, en todas las casas sin excepción ninguna, pasaban cosas interesantes, quizás era por que todos sabían que todo terminaba ese día y era ahora o nunca.

- Esto es mejor que ver C_utie__ honey_ - dijo la vigilante de cámara de la casa 17 – ellos son tan adorables no te parece – dijo volteando a ver a la chica de la casa 21

- No son los únicos – dijo dándole un sorbo a su café – ellos también son tan lindos, no importa cuanto se pelearon en el experimento, eso parece solo hacerlos más lindos cuando están – suspiro – justo así.

- Que va, el miro si que es un verdadero caballero, fíjate como la puso en su regazo – dijo la chica de la casa 13 viendo a la joven pareja que estaba recostada sentada en la cama – ellos si que se llevan las palmas.

- No – insistió la chica de la cabaña 17 – es que tú no viste lo que paso anoche.

- ¿Qué paso? – dijeron ansiosas las demás chicas.

- No es lo que piensan – las demás se desinflaron – pero fue muy romántico, han visto como la chica cambio un poco después de la experimentación, estaba como deprimida, pero él no lo noto, chico al final de cuentas, hasta anoche que…

- Buenos días – entró la investigadora encargada de esas cabañas por primera vez en la mañana.

- Buenos días- saludaron las 3 chicas.

- ¿Como vamos?

- Bien, bueno – dudo la vigilante de la cabaña 17 – doctora ¿Está segura de que ellos solo eran amigos?

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo asomándose a la cámara y abrió un momento los ojos muy amplios.

- Bueno ellos… su comportamiento no es lo habitual si solo son amigos.

- Bueno – dijo y checó sus notas de la cabaña 17 – quizás es que están dormidos y no se han dado cuenta de cómo están

- Doctora – dijo con aire de suficiencia – yo también he tenido que dormir con amigos y ciertamente nunca he despertado en una posición así.

- Bueno no es que sean los únicos que están así – dijo la chica de la cabaña numero 13 – ellos lucen incluso más íntimos.

- Ellos están comprometidos – dijo la chica de la casa 21 – y mi pareja ha salido por años, los que si son raros son los 17.

- Agradezco que ninguno haya perdido en realidad el control, solo algunas horas más y habremos terminado – dijo la investigadora mirando aun la cámara de la casa 17, solo dios sabía que responsabilidades legales tendrían con los menores si eso hubiera ocurrido.

- Pues acaba de decirlo – dijo la vigilante de la casa 13 cuanto su pareja se acomodo más íntimamente en su cama – todavía faltan algunas horas.

- Mika realmente no me ayudas – dijo cansada la investigadora – sigan vigilando regresare en un rato.

La investigadora se retiró dejando a las vigilantes solas observando con aire soñador las cámaras.

- Yo subo mi apuesta 1000 yen más – dijo súbitamente la chica de la cabaña 17 – les tengo mucha fe.

- Yo te igualo – dijo la chica de la 13.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Bueno las tres chicas tenían motivos de sobra para querer apostar por la pareja más romántica del experimento, sobre todo de la cabaña 17 donde Meimi y Daiki estaban instalados.

Durante la noche ellos dos se habían pasado moviendo al la cama bastante, cada movimiento más comprometedor que el ultimo.

Pero había tenido un motivo, durante sus sueños el inconciente de Meimi jugó con sus sueños y sus recientes emociones, durante la noche había estado teniendo pesadillas, especificas pesadillas que siempre tenía, aquellas donde estaba frente a frente con Daiki y este descubría su verdadera identidad, ella intentaba explicarle sus motivos más sin en cambio Daiki se negaba a escucharla.

Está pesadilla había controlado su cuerpo y en medio de la noche ella había abrazado al chico por la espalda y había estado susurrando cosas en su sueño, aun en la oscuridad de la noche las cámaras habían podido ver el luminoso sonrojo del chico, como después de algunos minutos había volteado y la había abrazado igual susurrándole cosas de regreso y después de eso ambos habían quedado profundamente dormidos

"Alguno de los dos se debe de mover"

Eso fue el primer pensamiento de la mañana cuando la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana los despertó, pero cuando habían sentido como estaban acomodados en la cama ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse o siquiera a abrir los ojos, como diantre habían terminado en esa posición y ahora como salían de ella sin meterse en problemas con el otro.

La sensación había sido real, había sido completamente real, casi quiso brincar de la cama cuando despertó, de nuevo estaban juntos en la cama, había sido un día tan cansado el anterior con la hipótesis que habían olvidado por completo del asunto de las almohadas en la cama y habían caído completamente muertos, y ahora despertaban abrazados, ella se empezó a poner nerviosa, recordaba vagamente lo que había soñado, pero había pensado que solo era un sueño.

Aquella pesadilla que solía tener a menudo había dado un giro sorprendente, está vez cuando él le daba la espalda en su sueño ella iba a él y lo abrazaba, le pedía que la escuchara al menos un momento, después de un tiempo que le pareció demasiado largo él volteaba y la abrazaba igual y ella le decía todo lo que sentía por él que lo quería con todo su corazón, que nunca había conocido ni conocería a alguien como él, que si le había fallado que lo sentía con toda su alma pero que por favor no la odiara que con lo único que no podía lidiar era con su odio, que lo quería demasiado para poder soportarlo. Él la miraba tiernamente y susurraba a sus oídos "te perdono Mei chan". Había sentido caer de sus hombros una carga enorme y se había sentido feliz, había enterrado su rostro en su pecho y había dejado el tiempo pasar.

Claro que jamás pensó que esa fuera justamente la posición en la que iba a despertar, y si había dicho alguna cosa comprometedora mientras dormía, en una ocasión había dejado grabando sus sonidos de noche para poder ponerlos en caso de que tuviera que ausentarse y sus padres no escucharan su habitación silenciosa, cual había sido su sorpresa al notar que hablaba en sueños.

Kami, si había dicho algo esto terminaría sumamente mal.

"¿Y ahora que hago?" se empezó a preguntar a su mismo Asuka Jr., durante la noche habían pasado cosas muy extrañas, en plena noche la chica sin previo aviso había ido a él y lo había abrazado por la espalda, él no se esperaba para nada algo así, pensó por un momento que seguro estaba buscando alguna almohada con la que dormía y no lo había motado, fue cuando la escucho susurrar "te quiero… eres único… lamento fallarte… perdóname" el "perdóname" había salido de sus labios con una voz tan rota que su curiosidad los venció, volteó en la cama y la vio con lagrimas en los ojos pero aun profundamente dormida.

¿A quien sería que le diría algo como eso? No dejaba de recordar la conversación que habían tenido después de la cena, esa persona a la que ella quería pero que nunca podría perdonarla por lo que ella había hecho, pero por más que lo pensaba seguía creyendo que ella no podía hacer nada tan grave como para no poder ser perdonada, pero no se había dado cuenta de cuan desesperadamente ella quería ese perdón, cuan intenso debía ser si buscaba ese perdón en sus sueños, guiado por un impulso y por la amistad que los había unido en este corto tiempo la abrazo tímidamente y había susurrado a su oído "te perdono Mei chan" esperaba que en lo lejano de su inconciente ella lo confundiera con esa persona de la cual quería su perdón y eso le llevara paz, al parecer funcionó y así escuchando como sus lagrimas se detenían y lo abrazaba solo un poco más fuerte se fue quedando dormido.

Pero el plan era que solo se quedaría así un par de horas y luego se separaría de ella, pero no previo que dormiría tan profundamente abrazado a ella que no lograría despertar.

"YA SE"

PLOP

- Daiki – ella se levantó de un tirón y se amomó por el lado de la cama donde él había caído, se había separado de ella en un movimiento tan rápido y había rodado por la cama hasta caer el piso - ¿Estás bien?

- Si – dijo sonrojado y frotándose la cabeza – creo que me caí.

Meimi no pudo si no soltar una carcajada divertida y él pronto la siguió.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Chico listo – dijo la vigilante de la casa 17, había estado pensando los últimos 30 minutos como harían ellos para separarse para no iniciar un mal entendido.

- Quisiera decir lo mismo – dijo la chica de la cabaña 21 – estos de nuevo se están atizando.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

09:00 a.m.

- Buenos días – dijo la investigadora que había estado llevando su experimentos todo ese tiempo con una cómoda sonrisa.

- Buenos días – respondieron los dos.

- Espero que hayan dormido bien – los dos chicos bajaron un poco la mirada y no respondieron nada, la investigadora decidió no tomarlo demasiado en cuenta – como saben hoy es el ultimo día del experimento, la ultima etapa será la ley, algunos de los organizadores vendrán a hacerles algunas preguntas sobre su hipótesis, lo que deben hacer es defender delante de ellos los puntos que han expuesto en ella, ellos no los calificaran, solo tiene deseos de ampliar más sus obcecaciones con su ayuda. ¿Está bien?

- Si, está bien.

- Bueno ellos estarán aquí a las 11:30 a.m. tendrán tiempo para organizar sus maletas y desayunar algo, después de las entrevistas vendremos por ustedes para llevarlos a casa, la entrevista no durara más de una hora así por favor estén listos.

- Lo estaremos – respondió Daiki.

- Bueno, si no los veo de nuevo les deseo mucha suerte, y les doy las gracias por su participación.

- Igualmente – dijeron los dos y con apretones de manos se despidieron de ella y se marcho.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

11:25 a.m.

Cuando era casi la hora Meimi estaba muy nerviosa, apenas había podido quemar energía al prepara su desayuno, el ultimo que quizás compartirían juntos y en hacer sus maletas, estaba tan nerviosa que lo que más necesitaba era salir y brincar por los tejados, poner a trabajar sus músculos y sentir el aire en la cara como hacia en ocasiones por las noches cuando nadie la veía o cuando iba a una de las misiones, pero ciertamente no podía hacer nada de eso en ese preciso momento.

- Mei chan – la llamó él y ella brincó en su lugar, había tomado una flor del centro de mesa y estaba desecha en sus manos, sobra decir que era una flor de cera y no había sido tan simple como con una natural.

- ¡Kami!, Daiki me has asustado.

- ¿Estás nerviosa?

- Si.

- No tienes por que estarlo, la investigadora ya nos advirtió que no era una prueba ni nada por el estilo, solo relájate, están a punto de llegar.

DIN DONG

Y como si os hubiera conjurado el timbre de la casa se escucho.

- ¿Lista?

- No.

- Todo va a ir bien Mei chan.

Así Daiki se levanto del sillón y fue a la puerta a recibir a los investigadores. Estos entraron y saludaron a Meimi con tranquilidad, en realidad eran dos hombres maduros, uno de cabello cano y otro más joven pero de edad madura también.

Después de las presentaciones muy escuetas los investigadores les dieron instrucciones precisas, Daiki tendría su entrevista en el cuarto que hacia las veces de estudio mientras Meimi se quedaría en la sala.

Una vez separados todos se pusieron cómodos y empezaron la entrevista.

- Haneoka san – dijo el investigador ligeramente más joven que se había quedado con ella - ¿Por qué estos requisitos? Hay un montón de cosas que pueden ser útiles para un buen matrimonio, por que han ustedes expuesto precisamente estos.

- Bueno – dijo aun un poco nerviosa – en el sentido por ejemplo de madurez que creo que es el más importante, por que ambos somos hijos de matrimonios muy jóvenes y resultaron muy bien, Daiki es huérfano de madre pero el tiempo que vivió fue muy feliz y mi madre y mi padre aun son felices y los dos llegamos al acuerdo que es por que ellos aunque eran muy mozuelos estaban listos, a eso le llamo yo madurez

- ¿Y los demás aspectos?

–

- Meimi y yo llegamos al acuerdo que en las relaciones humanas, no solo en las matrimoniales hay cosas que son indispensables, respeto, apoyo, confianza, amistad, al menos cuando quieres crear una buena relación…

–

- Y no solo es entre las parejas si no más bien con todas las personas, si eres amable, tolerante, honrado, crearas relaciones humanas más ricas, amistades más duraderas…

–

- …y todo de allí lleva un proceso, por lo regular cuando dos personas son buenos amigos, han de ser buena pareja y eso los puede llevar a ser unos buenos esposos. Los dos pensamos que los esposos deben ser también amigos, buenos amigos.

–

- Lo entiendo – dijo el investigadora tomando notas – pero ¿Qué hay de los demás aspectos? hay más aspectos en los que las parejas deben acoplarse, ¿Por qué no los tomaron en cuenta?

- Si lo se – respondió Meimi con más confianza – pero yo pienso que todo lo demás viene por añadidura, todo eso es amor, si se aman, todo lo demás se acopla más fácilmente.

–

- Realmente aspectos no se… - dudo un momento – como los sexuales, no podemos decir mucho de ellos, creemos que si se tiene una buena relación amorosa lo demás va siguiéndolo, aunque no podemos estar 100 x 100 seguros, tratamos de escenificar muchas cosas aquí pero algo como eso es imposible, nosotros…

–

- …nosotros solo somos amigos, por eso es realmente difícil que aspectos más… íntimos – dijo sonrojada – podamos explicarlos, expresamos lo que logramos entender juntos.

- Me alegra – dijo el investigador sonriente mientras seguía garabateando en una carpeta – veo que tiene una hipótesis muy firme y bases fuertes para sustentarla.

- Gracias.

- Pero para ser una ley, tu teoría debe servir para cualquier caso y cualquier persona, ¿Consideras que está hipótesis podría aplicarse con cualquier persona? ¿Por ejemplo tu compañero de experimento?

- Con Daiki… - ella se sonrojo vivamente.

–

- ¿Con ella…? - el chico estaba un poco sonrojado – bueno yo creo que… realmente… no se si sería sencillo, pero creo que… si, podría resultar.

–

- Creo que… si – dijo sonrojada – bueno, lo hemos hecho toda está semana ¿Cierto? No somos pareja, pero hemos creado un buen vínculo de amigos, así que creo que si lo quisiéramos, podríamos llegar a ser una buena pareja y quizás un buen matrimonio. Nosotros ahora que somos amigos, nos tenemos mucho respeto, somos más tolerantes y…

–

- ..nos hemos divertido mucho juntos, y nos hemos vuelto más cercanos, hemos aprendido muchas cosas juntos, como dijo la investigadora que venia a vernos, ha sido una retroalimentación entre los dos, Meimi es… genial, creo que lo lograríamos en realidad.

–

- …fantástico, a pesar de que nos hemos conocido por años no sabía que él podía ser así y me sentiría muy contenta de poder tener a alguien como él para apoyarme y… enamorarme, creo que realmente lo lograríamos.

–

- Muy bien Asuka san – dijo el hombre de cabello blanco poniendo una ultima nota en su carpeta – por el momento es todo, pasemos a la sala para terminar la entrevista los dos juntos.

- Está bien.

–

- ­Muy bien Haneoka san, por el momento es todo, solo esperemos que tu compañero termine para seguir con la entrevista los dos juntos.

En solo un par de minutos Daiki entro a la sala seguido del otro investigador y se sentó a su lado, el investigador lo imito al lado de su compañero que de inmediato empezaron a comparar los datos que les habían dado. Meimi miro a Daiki con un gesto interrogante, hubiera deseado preguntarle en ese momento que es lo que le habían preguntado a él pero sería falta de educación, Daiki solo sonrió tranquilo como si quisiera calmarla con ese gesto y funciono.

- Chicos – dijo el investigador más joven cuando terminaron de comparar datos – nos da mucho gusto que las entrevistas sean tan consistentes, a decir verdad las respuestas que ofrecieron fueron muy similares.

- Gracias – respondieron los dos.

- ¿Hay alguna última cosa que les gustaría poder agregar?

- No – respondió ella – la discutimos mucho el día de ayer y creemos que está bien.

- Lo mismo digo – dijo Daiki sin quererla contradecir.

- De hecho – dijo el hombre de más edad – por lo que hemos visto en las cintas pensamos que quedo algo en el aire que les gustaría agregar.

- No – dijo con seguridad Meimi – es todo.

- Bien en ese caso supongo que todo lo que queda decir es, muchas gracias por su ayuda en este experimento, ha sido un placer trabajar con ustedes.

- También ha sido un placer – respondió Daiki mientras entre todos se daban apretones de manos.

- Igualmente – dijo la chica con más timidez.

- Los resultados de la prueba se publicaran en _japan__ psicology review_ del mes de diciembre a cada integrante de le dará una suscripción de un año a la revista para que estén bien informados – le extendió una carpetas negra a cada uno – aquí está la constancia de su inscripción de la preparatoria y su beca completa que les será financiada, los documentos en regla serán entregados en sus respectivos hogares.

- Muchas gracias – respondieron ambos.

- Muchas gracias a ustedes, nos despedimos en unos cuantos minutos vendrá algún técnico a recogerlos para ir a casa.

- Esperaremos.

Así empezaron a salir de la casa, y en la puerta se detuvieron un momento.

- Haneoka san…

- Ha, si

- El vestido y el frac son un regalo.

- Gracias.

Así sin más salieron de la casa. Eso significaba que finalmente había terminado, al final los devolverían a su casa y todo volvería a ser como antes… el pensamiento trajo cierto pesar al corazón de la chica.

- Fe, Mei chan.

Las palabras de Daiki la habían pillado tan de sorpresa que por un momento no las entendió, lo volteo ver, se veía tan serio mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Qué?

- Fe, es lo que hubiera dicho si me hubieras dejado – dijo con seriedad, se lo había tragado y no era su estilo, lo había querido decir cuando Meimi había hablado antes que él impidiéndolo – fe en ti mismo y en tu pareja, fe es lo único que hizo falta en nuestro… matrimonio

- ¿Fe?

- Sabes lo que significa la fe ¿Verdad? – ella no respondió – fe es creer en el otro sin bases, la fe no las necesita, puede que tengas razón, que esa persona a la que dices le has fallado, por aquella que lloras, a aquella que buscas en sueños – Meimi se sonrojó, él se había dado cuenta entonces, había dicho algo mientras dormía – pero quizás solo necesites un poco de fe, todas las personas pueden sorprenderte.

Meimi le quedó viendo atentamente, ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Si él podía para por alto? ¿Si el podía perdonar? Si solo tuviera una oportunidad… él le había dicho que la perdonaría, que si fuera él la perdonaría, pero ella se basaba en los hechos, en las emociones, pero la fe… la fe era algo distinto, si su fe fuera de la mano de su amor, quizás tendría una oportunidad.

- Daiki…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- ¡Kami sama!, ¡Kami sama! – dijo la vigilante de la casa 17 sin poder dejar de ver la pantalla a pesar de que le habían dicho que ya no era necesario, pero no podía irse sin saber si se animaría – allí viene allí viene.

- No – dijo la chica de la casa 13 y 21 – no puede ser que ellos se adelante, yo no quiero perder.

- Vamos Meimi chan, díselo, díselo – decía emocionada la chica que los vigilaba – has algo Daiki kun.

- Vamos Ranma no me hagas esto – decía la chica quejándose con su pantalla – no quedes allí parada Akane.

- Kagome no seas así, no puedes quedarte de última… Inuyasha siempre le das un empujoncito, no puede ser que no lo hagas ahora, vamos vamos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Meimi… yo… - esto era ahora o nunca, en cuanto salieran de esas 4 paredes todo volvería a ser como era si no hacia algo para cambiarlo y quería hacerlo, con todo su corazón deseaba que las osas fueran distintas. – nosotros somos buenos amigos ¿Cierto?

- Si.

- Eso quiere decir que si lo intentamos… nosotros… nosotros podríamos ser una buena… pareja.

- Yo… - Dios mió, el corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta – supongo que si.

- Meimi… - la tomó de la mano – soy yo cierto – Meimi lo miro pálida – soy yo, la persona que… la persona a la que tú…

- Si – respondió ella sin poderse detener – eres tú

Daiki suspiro aliviado, lo había presentido todo ese tiempo cada vez que ella decía "es una persona como tú" sonaba más a solamente "eres tú" no sabía que era, pero no podía ser tan terrible cierto, no es que fuera una asesina, una ladrona, como es como si ella fuera Saint Tail y aunque lo fuera, eso no era tan grave.

- Meimi… yo tengo fe en ti.

- Yo…

- Lo voy a descubrir Meimi, no se que es, pero si tu dices que nunca lo has hecho por lastimarme te creo, pero… ¿tienes fe en mí?

Meimi sentía que sus pies no la sostendrían más, él le estaba entregando eso, él le estaba dando la oportunidad que siempre había deseado. Le estaba entregando fe, esperanza.

- Si – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – tengo fe en ti.

Daiki tomó su rostro entre sus manos y sintió como las lágrimas de ella mojaban sus pulgares, pero tenía que decir algo, algo que ella no pudiera refutar, algo que le quitara el miedo y de pronto supo que era.

- _Kesshite__… hitoride… anata ga_.

Y entonces la besó.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii! – gritó llena de alegría la vigilante que los veía – lo hizo, lo hizo lo hizo. Eres mi héroe Daiki kun

- Oh no puede ser – recriminaron las otras chicas – no lo puedo creer.

- Mira – dijo la chica de la casa 21 – ya se han decidido, no lo puedo creer que les costaba hacerlo solo hace 20 segundos es mucho pedir.

- Míralos – dijo la chica de la casa 13 – condenado Ranma, por que no pudiste solo decirlo un minuto antes, rayos.

- Nada, mi detective fue más rápido, ahora les toca pagar – dijo extendiendo la mano.

A regañadientes las chicas sacaron sus carteras y sacaron todo el dinero que traían, y se lo entregaron, toda la paga de una semana estaba allí.

- Rayos yo que tenía tantos planes para ese dinero – dijo la chica de la casa 13.

- Lastima – dijo satisfecha guardando el dinero – ¡Ay los amo! – dijo al chica besando la pantalla – así se hace chicos, casi estoy deseando mandarles un regalo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Calidez, candidez, ternura…

Tan suave, calmo y apacible como en sus sueños se do, un contacto tierno y tranquilo… solo al principio, para ser su primer beso, se estaban pidiendo demasiado y no querían que fuera de otra forma, se entrelazaron por la espalda y por el cuello y se recargaron uno en el oro, él aguantando su peso, ella derritiéndose contra él, como si quisiera que ningún hueco de espacio quedara entre ellos dos, la respiración se hizo desigual en un momento y los corazón caminaban muy rápido, este era un beso… este debía ser el primer beso más perfecto del mundo.

Cuando se separaron fue como si una brisa gélida los hubiera envuelto comparado con la calidez de los cuerpos juntos el cuarto se sentía frió.

- Daiki… - dijo en un susurro.

Ella lo busco de nuevo y en una extraña sensación de desesperación y suficiencia buscó de nuevos sus labios, había tanta alegría, tanta felicidad de por fin poder demostrarle todo ese cariño especial que sentía por él.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

- Caray y ella lucía tan inocente.

- Pero se puede saber que hacen aquí todavía, se supone que ya deben estar desmontando todo.

- Doctora por favor – suplicaron las chicas – solo un momento más.

- Pues que pasa… - dijo y miró uno de los monitores, las tres parejas se estaban besando, solo hasta ese momento rió complacida – ¿Y se puede saber quien gano la apuesta?

- La casa 17 – dijo la chica de la 13 con desgana.

- Lo imaginaba – dijo y sacó de su bolsillo un par de billetes – tenias razón después de todo Moeko.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El chico se sintió sorprendido por un momento, le tomó completamente desprevenido la forma en la que ella lo volvió a besas, hasta cierto punto urgentemente, este no solo era un primer beso, este era un beso entre parejas y era tan enormemente… bueno, el sentimiento de tenerla de ese modo a esa chica que hacia una semana maldecía y ahora sentía que el mundo entero debía bendecirla.

Cuando rompió el beso, Meimi se escondió en su pecho y se puso a llorar, no entendía del por que de las lagrimas pro no la iba a interrumpir, lloró por varios minutos, los suficientes para que él se sintiera incluso incomodo pues su primer beso y su declaración habían sido video grabadas y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo se empezó a preguntar quienes serian las personas que los habían estado mirando todo ese tiempo y que pensarían de ellos dos.

- ¿Y que es lo que respondía tu mamá Daiki…? – dijo aun en su pecho pero los espasmos del llanto se habían pagado.

- ¿No lo adivinas?

- No.

- _Irassharu… anata ho… zutto. (estare siempre a tu lado)_

Meimi sonrió está vez y lo volteo a ver, lucía tan feliz que no podía creer que realmente fuera real

- Ira…

DING DONG

- Los técnicos – dijeron ambos y se separaron una distancia prudente, como si ellos estuvieran dentro luego se vieron y comenzaron a reír.

Ambos fueron a la habitación y recogieron todo lo que una no habían guardado, incluyendo los trajes de gala que les habían regalado, con maletas en mano salieron de la casa afuera los técnicos que los habían dio a recoger el primer día estaban esperando en el mismo auto, era curiosos como te dabas cuenta de que a pesar de que has sentido que todo El mundo cambiaba a tu alrededor, algunas cosas seguían sin altearse, era incluso extraño.

Sin decir más subieron al auto y enfilaron a casa.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Cuando habían llegado a casa de Daiki y la habían encontrado vacía y con una nota de su padre que decía que tenía que ir a ver a los padres de Meimi eso solo significaba una cosa.

Fiesta de bienvenida en casa de Meimi.

Así que el auto los había llevado a los dos hasta su casa y ahora estaban de pie frente a su puerta, demasiado silencio para ser su casa donde siempre había sonido.

- Llegamos.

- Si.

- ¿Como crees que lo tomen?

- Mi papá pondrá el grito en el cielo, pero mamá lo contendrá.

- El mió jamás desaprovechara la oportunidad de molestarme por esto y nadie lo va a detener. Y… – dijo con una media sonrisa - Lina se atacara

- Y Manato se despedazara.

Los dos soltaron una carcajada y se miraron uno al otro.

- Seira se pondrá muy contenta – pregunto Daiki – ¿Cierto?

- Si – dijo segura de eso, su amiga siempre había sabido o que sentía por él y sabía que tenía la esperanza que de hecho esa semana solos tuviera ese resultado – Todo será diferente.

- Pero – dijo y la tomo de la mano – todo ira bien.

- Si – dijo mirando sus manos unidas y luego sus ojos negros – todo ira bien.

Ambos suspiraron profundamente y con las manos entrelazadas entraron a la casa.

**FIN**

_Fecha de borrador: 12 – 05 – 05_

_Fecha final: 14 de mayo de 2008_

_11:30 p.m._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Nota de autora**: pues aquí termina, una de mis historias más cursis sin duda alguna jaja ¿Todavía no entiendo por que quieres leer esto Sango? Pero en fin, es la última historia tan cargada de miel que hago o me voy a volver diabética jaja.

Aun así espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer mi historia.

Bueno sin más me despido, ahora los invito a que visiten mi página

mx./sttail2004/

Y si me buscan ya sabes donde pueden encontrarme:

Shian shen Mimi chan


End file.
